Pequenas coisas
by Mione11
Summary: ás vezes algumas coisas simples mudam tudo!não é yaoi.obs:o primeiro cap. tá ruim de ler,mas depois do segundo tá normal...último capítulo ON!
1. personagens

Bom,essa é a minha primeira fic com personagens que eu criei,então eu vo dar uma descrição deles : P

Nome:Sonia

Apelido:Sommy

Idade:16 anos

Características físicas: tem mais ou menos 1,80;pele branca,ruiva de cabelo comprido e olhos castanhos

Características psicológicas:é alegre e muito distraída,é apaixonada pelo Max e sempre está perto dele ou das suas amigas Emily,Mariah e tatie

Nome:Tais

Apelido:tatie

Idade:17 anos

Características físicas:ela é um pouco mais baixa que a Sommy(1,75),pele clara,cabelos castanhos e curtos e olhos castanhos também

Características psicológicas:é muito tímida e bem mais distraída que a Sommy,mas de uma maneira geral é gentil,ama o Kai mas entra em pânico só de olhar pra ele.

Nome:Diogo

Apelido:Dih

Idade:16 anos

Características físicas: tem 1,80 de altura,pele branca,é ruivo e tem o cabelo curto e meio espetado,tem olhos castanhos

Características psicológicas:é extrovertido e se acha um gênio,os outros acham ele louco e idiota,está sempre arrumando algum problema.É o irmão gêmeo da Sommy e o namorado da Julia

Nome:Tomas

Apelido:tom

Idade:17 anos

Características físicas:1,70 de altura,pele morena,tem cabelo preto e longo e olhos verdes

Características psicológicas:é gentil mas demora um pouco pra confiar nas pessoas,está sempre com o Dih e é ele quem tenta resolver os problemas em que eles se metem.A Salima é apaixonada por ele mas ele não sabe

De descrição é só isso mesmo,se tiver mais alguma coisa eu explico depois o.O


	2. encontros

Cap 1-encontros

Os Bladebreakers decidiram formar uma equipe de novo então foram todos estudar na mesma escola,a pedido do Sr.Dickenson,que achou melhor que eles passassem mais tempo juntos para o

campeonato mundial.

Mas parece que não foi uma boa idéia...

Voz:-Emily sai comigo,por favor!eu prometo que depois eu nunca mais falo com

você se você não gostar de mim!

Emily:-Kenny,eu já disse mil vezes que NÃO!NUNCA!JAMAIS!será que você me

entendeu?

Kenny,Ray e Tyson tinham encontrado a Emily,a Mariah,a Hillary,a Julia e a Salima quando foram

para lá.Kenny se declarou p/ a Emily mas levou um fora,mesmo assim ele

continua insistindo,Ray e a Mariah estão namorando mas ainda tem vergonha toda vez que a Mariah vai falar com ele,e o Tyson e a Hillary não param de brigar...

Keeny:-por favoooorrrrrrrr!

Emily empurra ele e vai embora

Voz 2:-hahahaha!desse jeito voçê não vai conseguir nada com ela!

Kenny:-muito engraçado Max!mas pelo menos eu to tentando...

Voz 3:-tentando o que?matar os seus amigos de vergonha?

disse a voz rindo

Kenny e Max:-Oi Ray,você não deveria estar com a Mariah a essa hora?

ele ia responder alguma coisa,mas nessa hora passam dois "vultos"

correndo seguidos por um exército de garotas gritando "lindos" e "gostosos"

Max:-vai começar de novo...

Ray:-vamos ajudá-los!

os três saem por um atalho e chegam na sala de aula,não demorando para que os

"vultos" chegassem também

Tyson:-SOCORRO!

Kai:-cala boca e corre seu idiota!

Ray:-ei vocês dois!por aqui!

Ray joga os dois dentro da sala e fecha a porta enquanto o grupo de garotas

passa direto,uns cinco minutos depois...

Kenny:-acho que vocês já podem sair.

Kai:-me lembre de nunca mais seguir uma idéia mirabolante do Tyson...

Max:-o que foi que aconteceu?

Tyson:-agente pulou o muro da escola pra não chegar atrasado

Kai:-só que agente caiu no meio da reunião do nosso fã-clube outra vez ¬¬'

Tyson:-erm,podemos entrar?

disse enquanto o Kenny sentava do lado da Emily,que fazia cara de nojo

Ray:-entrar onde?se nós já estamos dentro,e além do mais hoje a primeira aula é

vaga.

Kai:-eu mato você Tyson...¬¬'

ele ia se defender mas antes alguém pula em cima do Max e chama atenção de

todo mundo

voz 4(só tem voz nassa fic?):-MAXXX!

Max:SO!

Sommy aparece do nada e começa a sufocar o Max

rosto

Sommy:-oi meninos!

todos:-oi O.O'

Sommy largou Max e foi conversar com a Emily,então chegaram mais duas garotas,uma era a Hillary,a outra era a Tais

Tais:-oi gente!

Todos:-oi!

Disse ela sorrindo um pouco envergonhada

Hillary:-oi Ray,oi Kenny,oi Max,oi Kai!

Tyson:-ei! e eu?

Hillary:-oi pra você também

Disse ela indiferente deixando o Tyson sem entender nada...

Elas foram conversar com as outras meninas mas quando a Tais passou perto do Kai ela quase tropeçou nos próprios pés,ficou vermelha e foi embora sem nem olhar pra ele.

Hillary:-tata!porque você não falou com o Kai quando passou perto dele?

Tais:-você é louca?eu morreria de vergonha se fizesse isso!

Hillary:-não,eu só não vejo motivo pra você ficar com vergonha se você gosta dele!

As duas se sentaram e os Bladebreakers saíram da sala

Tyson:-não entendo!eu nunca fiz nada pra ela! Por que ela me odeia tanto?

Max:-vai ver ela não odeia!

Tyson:-o que você quer dizer com isso?

Ray:-que ela está apaixonada por você e não sabe como dizer!

Tyson:-quem? A Hillary?ela quer é me ver morto!

Kenny:-o Kai também quer!mas isso não quer dizer que ele não seja seu amigo!

Ray e Tyson:-O . O'

Kai:-¬¬'

Então chega a Mariah

Mariah:-oi garotos!oi Ray!

e dá um selinho no Ray,que fica roxo!a Mariah dá um sorriso pro Ray e entra na sala

Kai:-você e a Tais disputam pra ver quem é mais tímido...

E eles subiram pra ver alguns alunos jogando Beyblade...

FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1

Esse capítulo fico um pouco grande mas acho que os próximos três vão ter quase o mesmo tamanho '

Ah!e mandem Reviews por favor!(eu sempre esqueço de pedir isso!)


	3. Confusão

Cap2-Confusão e Shopping

Na sala...

Tata:-não sei mais o que eu faço,eu quero muito falar com ele mas na hora eu travo!ele nem deve saber que eu existo!nem olha pra mim!

Sommy:-relaxa!é só você chegar e conversar com ele!pode não parecer mais o Kai não morde!

Emily:-você deveria seguir seus próprios conselhos.

Sommy:-como assim?

Mariah:-ela ta falando de você com o Max.

Sommy:-eu pulo em cima dele até quase sufocá-lo,e ele nada,acho que ele não quer nada comigo.

Emily:-pelo menos vocês gostam deles e eu e a Hillary que somos praticamente perseguidas por dois idiotas,certo Hillary

Hillary:-hã?ah é!

Tata:-o que foi?

Hillary:-nada não

Disse ela com um sorrisinho falso

Emily:-e além do mais tata,ele sabe que você existe sim

Sommy:-e olha pra você

Tata:-como vocês sabem?

Hillary:- Tais!não acredito que você é tão desligada que nem percebe que o Kai fica olhando pra você quando ta de longe!

Tata:-sério?

Disse ela feliz

Tata:-mas mesmo assim eu nem sei como chgar perto dele...

Sommy:-e nem eu do Max

Mariah:-tive uma idéia!eu vou falar com o Ray e peço pra ele ir com os meninos no Shopping amanhã depois da aula,aí agente vai também e se encontra lá por "acidente"

A Tata e a Sommy adoraram a idéia e a Hillary também gostou.

No pátio(onde tinha gente jogando Beyblade)...

Os Bladebreakers viram quatro pessoas num canto perto dos banheiros,eram o Dih,o Tom,a Júlia e a Salima

Ray:-o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Dih:-ah!oi gente,nós vamos inundar os banheiros.

Todos os Bladebreakers:-VOCES O QUE?

Tom:-shhh!é que o Dih e a Salima entupiram todos os banheiros e...não sabe como explicar

Juila:-deixa essa explicação pra lá Tom,isso vai ser muito legal!você é um gênio mesmo Dih.

Ele riu e disse

Dih:-só você me entende .

Os outros:-¬¬'

Julia:-não falta muito...

Tom:-tá quase...

Salima:-e vai ser...

Dih:-agora!

Então todos os banheiros começam a inundar,e todos os alunos começaram a correr p/ fugir da água,então aparece a inspetora e pergunta pro Dih e pro Tom o que é que eles tinham feito dessa vez...

Tom:-agente não fez nada,o banheiro começou a inundar de repente!

Dih:-verdade!

Diz com a maior cara de santo que consegue fazer...

Quando eles voltaram pra sala

Sommy:-o que aconteceu?

Kenny:-pergunta pro seu irmão!

Tom:-agente inundou o banheiro XP

Dih:-foi brincadeira eu juro!

Sommy:-¬¬'

Tata:-tem certeza que ele é seu irmão?

Então chega o Max e a Sommy vai correndo agarrar ele

Todos:-ah!esqueçe...

Enquanto isso Mariah puxa o Ray pra um canto e explica o plano dela pra ele(vocês pensaram que ela ia fazer o que?)

Mariah:-então Ray?o que você acha?

Ray:-por mim tudo bem,agente não vai treinar amanhã mesmo,só que vai ser difícil convencer o Kai...

O resto do dia foi normal,a não ser pelo fato do Kenny ter tentado falar com a Emily e ser cortado umas dez vezes,o fato da Tais olhar de vez em quando pro Kai e assim que ela olhava pra outro lado o Kai "colava" os olhos nela,e também porque a Hillary quase deu um soco no Tyson por ele ter jogado uma bolinha de papel no meio da testa dela...

FIM DO CAP 2!

Esse cap. Acabou ficando um pouco menor do que eu esperava,eu ia por o começo da parte do shopping,mais ai não fico muito bom então eu deixei tudo pro capítulo 3 : );o próximo vai demora um pouco,pq eu tenho prova,então só depois do dia 30 que eu vo poder escrever...

Agora deixa eu responder as rewiews(eu sempre esqueço disso também!)

Littledark:é,foi erro do Word mesmo,mas acho que agora ta certo,e o Kai tem um fã-clube bem(e põe BEM nisso)grande : P

Dih:olha você aqui XD


	4. lojas

Cap 3-lojas

No dia seguinte depois da aula todos eles foram pro shopping por caminhos diferentes,chegando lá a Mariah e o Ray fizeram o possível pra ninguém se encontar antes da hora certa eles tinham combinado de se encontrarem "por acaso" na frente do cinema e na hora marcada o Ray e os meninos já estavam lá,o Max,o Kenny e o Tyson,estavam vendo os cartazes dos filmes,o Dih e o Tom(o Ray acabou chamando eles pra irem também) estavam conversando sobre mais alguma "boa idéia" do Dih,o Kai estava encostado num canto sem dizer nada e o Ray andava de um lado pro outro olhando pro relógio de vez em quando,cinco minutos depois...

Hillary:-gente,olha lá

A Sommy,a Tata, Hillary e a Salima não perderam muito tempo conversando com todo mundo e foram logo ao que interessava,o Ray disse pra todo mundo ir assistir um filme e eles concordaram,mas o filme que eles escolheram ia demorar pra começar então eles foram dar uma volta pelo shopping antes,o Tyson,a Hillary,o Max,a Sommy,a Julia e o Dih foram comer.O Kenny e a Emily foram ver umas lojas de informática,o Kai foi ver uma loja de Beyblades e o Tom,a Salima,a Mariah,o Ray e a Tata iam andar por aí,então a Tais viu o Kai na loja de Beyblades...

Tom:-aonde agente vai?

Salima:-agente vai só andar por aí

Tais:-ahn...podem ir na frente,eu alcanço vocês depois

Então ela juntou toda coragem que tinha e foi falar como o Kai

Tais:-erm...Kai,você pode me ajudar a escolher algumas peças?é que semana que vem é o aniversário do Tom,e eu queria dar uma Beyblade nova pra ele...

Kai:-por que você não pede isso pro Kenny ou pro Max?

Disse ele sem nem olhar pra ela,então a Tais engoliu toda vergonha e vontade de sair correndo de lá e respondeu

Tais:-o Kenny está ocupado demais babando pelos PC's e pela Emily ao mesmo tempo,e o Max está com a Sommy o que significa que a essa hora ele deve estar sendo sufocado de novo...

O Kai olhou pra Tais um pouco espantado porque ela nunca tinha respondido alguma coisa desse tipo pra ele,então ele entrou na loja e deixou a Tais lá fora,e quando ela ia embora de lá ele saiu e perguntou

Kai:-você vai ficar aí fora ou vai escolher essas peças logo de uma vez?

Então a Tais entrou e foi escolher as peças pra Beyblade do Tom,enquanto isso na loja de informática a Emily tentava ficar o mais longe possível do Kenny,mas ele sempre achava ela,até que uma hora o Kanny chamou a Emily pra um lugar mais afastado da loja,e ele estava muito,muito,mais muito vermelho mesmo!

Kenny:-Emily...

Emily:-o que?

Kenny:-isso aqui é pra você

Disse ele totalmente envergonhado entregando uma bolsa pra Emily,e deixando ela sem reação nenhuma...

Kenny:-é pra você guardar a sua Beyblade e o seu lançador e tem espaço pro seu laptop também...

A Emily continou sem dizer nada

Kenny:-erm,eu tenho que ver algumas coisas agora

E saiu correndo enquanto a Emily,falava com ela mesmo em voz baixa

Emily:-será que ele...não,ele só quer me deixar maluca!isso sim!

Então ela ficou olhando algum tempo pro Kenny,ela pensava que ele era só um nerdzinho que queria ficar com ela pra não ficar sozinho,mas será que é isso mesmo?

FIM do Cap 3!

Esse capítulo era pra ser maior,só que aí ficou meio grande demais,então eu dividi ele em dois )

Ah!e eu prometo que o próximo eu escrevo mais rápido XP

E quem,se ainda tiver alguém, estiver lendo isso mande Reviews POR FAVOR!

E por último...

Littledark:hehe,eu não posso deixar o Kai sozinho,ou posso? XD

E a semana passada foi o aniversário do Gabriel(em quem eu me inspirei um pouco pra fazer o Tom),então esse cap. é pra ele ) (eu sei que ele não vai ler isso aqui mesmo mais tudo bem XD)


	5. Comida e Terror!

Cap 4-comida e terror!

Na praça de alimentação...

Tyson:-eu quero Hot-Dog!alguém vem comigo?

Hillary:-eu vou.

E passou na frente do Tyson,que ficou sem entender muito bem porque só ele e a Hillary foram.

Julia:-eu vou tomar sorvete.

Dih:-eu também!e vou começar o meu plano de explodir o Shopping!

Todos:-O.O'

Dih:-brincadeira!se bem que seria bem engraçado explodir alguma coisa aqui dentro...

A Júlia achou melhor ir logo com o Dih pra falar que a idéia dele não era tão boa assim...

Max:-onde você vai Sommy?

Sommy:-eu vou comer macarrão e você?

O Max pensou um pouco e disse sorrindo

Max:-eu também : )

Alguns minutos depois todos eles se encontraram numa das mesas,o Max e a Sommy com o macarrão,o Dih e a Júlia com uma quantidade considerável de sorvete e a Hillary e o Tyson com uns 12 Hot-Dogs(1 da Hillary e o resto do Tyson),a Hillary comeu o dela e quando o Tyson se distraiu ela roubou um dele.

Tyson:-ei!isso é meu!

Hillary:-correção,ERA seu

Os dois ficaram discutindo,enquanto o resto olhava...

Dih:-vai começar...

Max:-é,a batalha da comida!

Sommy e Júlia:-hahahaha.

Júlia:-só espero que eles não se matem!

Um pouco longe dali...

Tom:-cansei de andar!

Ray:-vamos procurar os outros

Salima:-eu vou como Tom e a Mariah vai como Ray,se não der certo agente se encontra aqui de novo!

Eles demoraram um pouco pra encontrar todo mundo que estava na praça de alimentação,e o Tom não entendeu porque a Salima quis ir com ele,mas ele gostou disso,e muito!

Mariah:-já ta na hora do filme.

Dih:-vamos pro cinema então!

Hillary:-mas,cadê o Kenny,a Tais a Emily e o Kai?

Tyson(ainda comendo):-acho que eles já estão esperando agente.

Hillary:-termina logo de comer!

O Tyson mostrou a língua pra ela,mas a Hillary não viu e depois que ele terminou de comer eles foram pro cinema.Quando eles chegaram o Kai e a Tata já estavam lá e o Kenny veio correndo alguns minutos depois.

Todos:-cadê a Emily?

Kenny:-não faço idéia

Tyson:-você tentou agarrar ela?

Kenny:-não.O.O'

Todos:-¬¬'

Hillary:-melhor agente entrar…

Tais:-esse filem é do que mesmo?

Mariah:-de terror!

Ray:-é,"O massacre do telefone elétrico na sexta-feira treze"

Tais e Sommy:-O QUÊ?mas eu morro de medo de filme de terror!

Sem tempo pra discutir as duas acabaram entrando na sala também,eles foram sentar nas duas últimas fileiras,a Hillary,o Tyson,o Kenny,a Emily(que chegou depois ainda pensando no que tinha acontecido),o Tom,a Salima e o Ray e a Mariah na frente e a Tais,o Kai,a Sommy o Max,o Dih e a Julia atrás.

Sommy:-eu odeio filmes de terror!

Max:-se você ficar com muito medo eu vou embora com você Sommy

Sommy(vermelha):-sério?

Max:-amigo é pra essas coisas né?

Dih:-tenho impressão que você vai realmente ficar com medo desse filme né irmãzinha?

A Sommy deu um chute na canela do Dih e ele ficou quieto,na cadeira mais perto do corredor a situação não era muito melhor,a Tais estava tão nervosa q tremia tanto que até o gelo no seu copo de refrigerante fazia barulho,ela só não sabia se estava tremendo por causa do filme ser de terror ou pelo Kai estar sentado do lado dela,e na frente quem estava morrendo de medo eram o Tyson e o kenny.O Kenny tentava dizer pra ele mesmo que os filmes de terror não eram verdade mas alguma coisa insistia em dizer pra ele que qualquer coisa que acontecesse no filme ia acontecer com ele também,então as luzes se apagaram e quem estava com medo começou a ficar realmente apavorado...

Tais:-acho que vou morrer...

Kai:-não,e isso é só um filme idiota...

Tais(vermelha):-é,mas eu ainda morro de medo...

Uns quarenta minutos depois que o filme começou a Tais estava apavorada demais pra continuar olhando e achou melhor ver se os seus amigos estavam prestando atenção no filme,o Ray e a Mariah e o Dih e a Júlia estavam tão agarrados que era fácil saber que eles não estavam prestando atenção em mais nada que não fosse eles mesmos,o Kai estava quase dormindo de tédio,a Sommy estava olhando pro Max,que era o único da última fileira que estava assistindo,a Emily e o Kenny estavam totalmente encolhidos tremendo de medo,o Tom estava mais interessado na Salima e ela no Tom e a Hillary estava tentando se livrar do Tyson que estava agarrado nela assustado demais pra ouvir as reclamações e as ameaças que ela fazia se ele não ficasse quieto,foi então que a Tais percebeu que o Kai não parava de olhar pra ela,o olhar dos dois se encontraram por alguns minutos mas a Tais desviou pra assistir o filme logo que percebeu que estava vermelha como um tomate,e depois do final do filme...

Tyson:-eu não vou dormir hoje!

Tata,Max,Kenny e Emily:-nem eu!

Kai:-melhor todo mundo ir embora antes que eles tenham um ataque de pavor aqui mesmo...

Quem não estava assustado demais pra falar concordou e todo mundo ia embora,só que as casas deles eram em direções diferentes,o Tom convidou todo mundo pra iro dormir na casa dele mas só o Dih,a Sommy,a Júlia,a Salima e o Max puderam ir,o Tyson foi embora com a Hillary e a Emily foi seguida pelo Kenny.

Tais(muito,MUITO apavorada):-não acredito que eu vou sozinha

Kai:-eu vou com você...

Disse ele sem emoção.A Tais demorou meia hora pra "entender" o que ela tinha acabado de ouvir,só então ela lembrou que os dois eram quase vizinhos...

FIM do cap.4

Aff!nem sei como é que eu ainda to escrevendo isso!eu mudo essa fic toda hora! E essa história do "O massacre do telefone elétrico na sexta-feira treze" é dos filmes de terror que eu mais tenho medo O Chamado,O Massacre da serra elétrica e Sexta-feira Treze XP

E quanto ao resto da história vai ficar um pouco melhor no próximo capítulo(é que essa fic ta maior do que eu esperava no começo...)

E sobre as Reviews:

Littledark:eu sempre achei que o Kenny é bonzinho demais com ela!(e se depender de mim vai continuar desse jeito XD)

Dih-Doug:o Kenny não é tarado! XP.E os romances vão começar logo(espero!)

E POR FAVOR MANDEM REVIEWS!


	6. Aniversário

Obs:no cap 4 eu esqueci de dizer que o Ray e a Mariah também foram com o Tom : P

Cap5-aniversário

Quando a Emily e o Kenny chegaram na casa dele,a Emily deu um beijo no rosto do Kenny e disse

Emily:-não foi tão ruim assim sair com você

Kenny:-sério?

Emily:-sério!

Kenny:-podemos fazer isso de novo?

Emily:-claro!quer dizer,se você quiser...

O Kenny se despediu dela de novo e entrou se beliscando pra ver se era sonho ou não,longe dali...

Max:-tá escuro...

Ray:-não acredito que você ainda ta com medo do filme!

Max:-pelo menos eu assisti o filme né Ray?

O Ray e a Mariah ficaram vermelhos

Dih:-só que tinha alguém do seu lado que não viu meio minuto de filme Max!

A Sommy,a Júlia e a Salima deram um soco no Dih

Tom:-tenho medo de vocês OO'

Sommy:-é bom ter mesmo!

Todos:-O.O'

Tom:-chegamos!

Todos entraram menos a Sommy e o Max

Sommy:-Max,erm...desculpa a pergunta idiota mas...você teria MESMO ido embora comigo se eu tivesse ficado c/ medo?

Max:-sim:)

A Sommy ficou tão feliz que deu um abraço no Max

Sommy:-você é muito fofo sabia?

O Max ficou um pouco vermelho mas entrou na casa do Tom feliz da vida.Do outro lado da cidade a situação era um pouco diferente o Kai não falava nada e a timidez da Tata não ajudava muito,até que ela resolveu perguntar

Tata:-Kai,erm...você anh...gosta de alguém?quer dizer...anh...você sabe...

Kai:-não.

Ele não disse nada mais ficou estranhamente feliz com aquela pergunta.quando eles estavam quase chegando na casa da Tais,ela ia tropeçar mas ele foi mais rápido e segurou ela,o olhar dos dois se encontraram mas dessa vez nenhum dos dois desviou.

Tais:-ahn...obrigada eu acho...e por ter me ajudado com a Beyblade do Tom também,tchau!

Deu um beijo no rosto do Kai e saiu correndo deixando um Kai totalmente vermelho e paralisado pra trás.

Perto da casa da Hillary,o Tyson se perguntava por que a Hillary era tão chata com ele.

Tyson:Hillary,posso te fazer uma pergunta?eu fiz alguma coisa pra você?

Hillary:-não,por que?

Tyson:-sei lá,você é que vive brigando comigo.

A Hillary ficou muito vermelha e ia responder que era porque ela estava apaixonada por ele mas...

Hillary:-é porque você é um crianção idiota!BOA NOITE!

Bateu a porta na cara dele,deixando o Tyson sem entender mais nada.No dia seguinte o Tom convidou todo mundo pra ir na festa de aniversário dele e na hora da festa...

Salima(com vergonha):-oi Tom!parabéns!olha aqui o seu presente!

Tom:-'brigado!

Ele sorriu pra ela e ela fez o mesmo

Salima:-cade todo mundo?

Tom:-o Kenny,o Max,a Emily,o Ray e a Mariah tão lá fora,o Tyson ta comendo pra variar e a Hillary ta tentando segurar ele,e o resto ainda não veio!porque?

Salima:-nada não,é que eu preciso conversar uma coisa importante com você hoje...

Tom:-fala então!

Quando ela ia falar a porta quase é derrubada pela Sommy que pula em cima do Tom e grita "feliz aniversário!"atrás dela vem o Dih,a Tata,a Júlia e o Kai

Sommy:-CADÊ O MAX?

Tom:-hã...ele tá lá fora!

A Sommy sai correndo e o Tom começa a receber os presentes até que chega a vez da Tais

Tom:-que legal!uma Beyblade nova!vo testar ela agora!

Salima:-espera aí Tom!era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você!(na verdade era sobre outra coisa também mas ela desistiu depois),o Goki não vai poder lutar no campeonato mundial esse ano,então ele quer saber se você quer ir no lugar dele.

Tom:-é sério?claro que eu quero!

Saiu contando a novidade pra todo mundo,e a Salima e o Dih foram com ele...

Júlia:-Tais,falando em Beyblade,valeu por ter melhorado a minha pégasus e a do Raul,e por ter montado a Beyblade do Dih

Tais:não foi nada

Disse ela sorrindo,a Júlia disse obrigada de novo e foi fazer alguma coisa que a Tais não percebeu o que era porque o Kai estava olhando pra ela como se estivesse pedindo uma explicação

Kai:-você nunca me disse que entendia de peças de Beyblade

Tais:-bom...você não perguntou...e além disso eu queria mesmo a sua opinião...

A Tais achou que ele ia embora sem falar nada,mas ele respondeu...

Kai:-é bom saber disso...

Ele deu um sorriso quase invisível e foi pra outro lugar deixando a Tata totalmente sem jeito...

O resto da festa foi muito boa,mesmo tendo acabado toda comida antes da hora por causa do Tyson...

Quase um mês depois faltavam poucos dias pro campeonato começar,o Dih tinha viajado com a Júlia,a Salima e o Tom foram encontrar os Psychics,a Mariah voltou pro vilarejo dela e a Emily foi se encontrar com os All Satrs.Os Bladebreakes(o Daichi também estava na equipe mas eles tinham decidido voltar com o nome antigo mesmo) estavam se reunindo todo dia na casa do Tyson,todo mundo parecia bem ancioso pra começar logo,menos a Sommy...

Max:-por que você ta assim?

Sommy:-porque todo mundo vai ver o campeonato mundial de perto,menos eu...

Max:e a Tais?ela não faz parte de nenhuma equipe...

Sommy:-só que o pai dela trabalha na BBA(ALB),então ela conseguiu um jeito dela ir também.

O Max ia dizer alguma coisa,mas a Tais entrou correndo tropeçou outra vez(e dessa vez não tinha o Kai pra segurar ela) e se arrebentou no chão

Tais(levantando):-Sommy!tenho boas notícias pra você

Sommy:-fala!

Tais:-é que eu perguntei pro meu pai se eu podia levar alguém junto e ele disse que sim!

Sommy:-ah...e quem é que você vai levar?

Tais:-você sua tonta ¬¬'

A Sommy ficou tão feliz que pulou em cima do Max(coitado!) e da Tata ao mesmo tempo...

FIM do cap 5!

Viram! eu disse que ia escrever mais!nos próximos capítulos eu vou colocar o campeonato mundial(ninguém percebeu),só não sei como é que eu vou fazer isso...

Continuem mandando reviews!

Ah!se tiver alguma coisa errada me avisem!

Agora respondendo as reviews :)

Sora Takenouchi Ishida:que bom que você está gostando :) continua lendo por favor! . 

Littledark:nem eu!o filme eu assistia depois : P

Dih-Doug:haha,viu eu não te odeio tanto assim XD(eu sei que você gosta dela ')


	7. Baixinhos

Cap 6-Baixinhos

Um dia antes do começo das lutas do campeonato,o Sr Dickenson explicou que só 8 equipes iriam participar esse ano,os All Stars PPB,a Dinastia F(F Sangre),os Saint Shields,os Demolition Boys,os Psychics,a White Tiger X,os Bega Bladers e os Bladebreakers e a equipe que perdesse estaria fora mas poderia assistir o resto do campeonato.Depois foi sorteado quem lutaria contra quem e ficou assim:Bladebreakers X White Tiger X,All Stars PPB X Dinastia F, Saint Shields X Psychics e Demolition Boys X Bega Bladers.Sendo que seria uma luta por dia e as lutar seriam melhor de três em cinco.

No Hotel...

Tyson:-eu não acredito que agente vai lutar logo no começo!

Daichi:-que foi Tyson?ta com medinho é?

Disse ele provocando o Tyson e os dois começaram a brigar,enquanto o Ray andava de um lado pro outro bastante preocupado...

Kenny:-o que foi Ray?

Ray:-eu tenho certeza que a Mariah vai lutar amanhã,e ele vai querer lutar comigo,só que eu sei que eu sou mais forte que ela!se eu não lutar ela vai querer me matar,mas se eu lutar e ganhar ela vai ma matar também!

Max:-relaxa Ray,ela vai entender(pensamento do Max:-sorte minha que a Sommy não luta)

Kenny:-é e...ops!

O Kenny lembrou que depois deles seria a Luta dos All Stars PPB e que se provavelmente os dois ganhassem ele passaria por uma situação parecida,então ele ficou paralisado e totalmente branco...

Ray:-você tá bem Kenny?

Kenny:-ahn...ah!to,to ótimo

Disse ele quando eles chegaram nos quartos,que ficavam bem perto do quarto da Tata,da Sommy e da Hillary.O Max,o Ray e o Kai ficaram num quarto e o Daichi,o Tyson e o Kenny no outro.No andar de cima...

Dih:-por que a Júlia tem um quarto só pra ela?

Raul:-sei lá,ela disse que é porque ela não quer agente olhando ela...você sabe...

Disse ele totalmente evergonhado...

Dih:-mas eu já vi,e não tem nada demais nisso!

Raul:-seu pervertido!O.O'

Dih:-você nunca viu a Júlia usando aquele monte de cremes?

Raul(fazendo cara de bobo):-ah ta,já vi sim

E os dois entraram,perto dali...

Salima:-eu não queria ficar sozinha...

Tom:-eu acho que você tem sorte!(pensamento do Tom:-eu bem que queria poder ficar com você...)

Os dois sorriram e cada um foi pro seu quarto.No dia seguinte o Kai escutou um barulho no corredor e viu que a Sommy,o Max e o Ray estavam na porta do quarto do Tyson,do Kenny e do Daichi,e eles estavam rindo...

Kai:-o que vocês estão fazendo?

Sommy:-agente vai acordar o Tyson

Max:-se é que tem algum jeito de acordar ele depois de tudo o que ele comeu ontem á noite...

Kai:-isso ta parecendo Pokémon...

Max:-por que?O.O

Kai:-uma histérica,um idiota e um gato armando alguma coisa pra um pirralho de boné...

Ray:-Meoth!é isso aí!

Kai:¬¬'

Ele desceu e encontrou a Tata e a Hillary toamndo café e explicou toda a história...

Hillary:-e eu que chamei ele de crianção... ¬¬'

Kenny(num péssimo estado)bom dia.

Tais:-já acordou Kenny?

Kenny:-acordar?experimenta tentar dormir com o Tyson e o Daichi no mesmo quarto,parecia a 3ª guerra misturada com um show da Ming-Ming!

Todos:-O.O'

Então a Tais e a Hillary foram se arrumar e o Kenny foi tomar o seu café. e chegaram o Ray e o Tyson...

Ray:-tá se dando bem hein Kai?

Kai:-do que você ta falando?

Tyson:-da Tais é claro!

Kai:-o que tem ela?

Ray:-você acha que agente é bobo?você ta a fim dela e ela de você

Kai:-eu não to a fim dela!

Tyson;-tá sim!

Ray:-e não quer admitir!

Kai(vermelho):-parem de me encher!

Ray:-só se você falar a verdade!

Kai(muito vermelho):-não tem verdade nenhuma,e eu nem sei porque o Tyson tá falando disso...

Tyson:-por que?

Kai:-porque você ta apaixonadíssimo pela Hillary e não fala com ela...

Ray:-é,o Kai tem razão...

Tyson:-mas eu vou falar!vocês vão ver!até o final desse campeonato eu falo com ela!

Kai e Ray:-duvido...

Mais tarde no Stadium

Tsyon:-quem vai primeiro?

Daichi:-eu vou!

E saiu correndo pra cuia,do lado dos White Tigers quem pediu pra ir foi o Kevin...

Daichi:-O QUE?EU VOU LUTAR COM ESSE BAIXINHO?

Todos:-¬¬'

Kevin:-você já viu o seu tamanho?

Daichi:-ah!isso não importa!eu vou ganhar de você do mesmo jeito!

A cuia que eles iam lutar era uma cuia simples,então eles não se impressionaram muito...

Jezzman:-estão prontos?3,2,1...

Daichi e Kevin:- Let it rip!

As duas beyblades se chocaram e o Daichi atacou com tudo

Daichi:-pega ele Dragoon Strata!

Kevin:-ah não!Galmon,atacar!

As duas Beyblades se chocaram de novo,mas dessa vez quem teve vantagem foi o Kevin,que estava atacando o Daichi cada vez mais rápido

Kevin:-quem é o Baixinho agora?

Daichi:você ¬¬'

A Beyblade do Kevin continuava atacando e o Daichi não conseguia se defender

Kevin:-tá na hora de acabar com isso Galmon atacar!

Daichi:-Dragoon Strata!

O Kevin atacou o Daichi com força mas quando ele ia jogar a Beyblade do Daichi pra fora ele desviou e atacou a Beyblade do Kevin que foi pra fora da cuia.

Jezzman:-e o Vencedor é o Daichi!

Daichi:-GANHEI!

Depois ele disse pro Kevin que tinha sido uma boa luta e voltou pro lado dos Bladebreakers...

Tyson:-do Kevin até o Kenny ganha….

Kenny:-¬¬'

Daichi:-ah é cabeção! Então vai lá agora!

Tyson:-com prazer!

Então ele foi e viu que o Lee já estava esperando ele,enquanto a Hillary gritava mais que todo mundo da arquibancada

Hillary:ACABA COM ESSE MACAQUINHO TYSON!

Todos:-O.O

Lee:-¬¬',tá pronto Tyson?

Tyson;-to!

Então o Jezzman apresentou a cuia em que eles iam lutar,ela era cheia de areia e lembrava um deserto

Jezzman:-3,2,1

Tyson e Lee:- Let it rip!

Assim que começou o Tyson atacou o Lee,mas ele conseguiu se defender e contra atacar,deixando o Tyson sem saber o que fazer

Lee:-isso é tudo que você consegue Tyson?eu pensei que fosse mais difícil ganhar do campeão mundial!

Tyson:-você quem pediu!Dragoon!tempestade galáxia turbo!

Lee:-Galeon!não deixa ele te atacar!

O Tyson usou o seu ataque especial e dessa vez o Lee não teve tempo de desviar,e a Beyblade dele quase saiu mas o ataque do Tyson não foi forte o suficiente e o Lee atacou o Tyson de novo.

Lee;-agora você vai ver!GALEON!

Tyson:-DRAGOON!

As duas beyblades se chocaram e levantaram tanta poeira que ninuém conseguia ver o que estava acontecendo,quando ela baixou ele viram que a Dragoon ainda estava girando mas a Galeon tinha parado,depois que eles recolheram as beyblades o Tyson foi zoar com a cara do Lee e disse que nõ foi tão fácil quanto ele tinha pensado que seria e voltou pro bando dos Bladebreakers,enquanto isso o Ray se ocupava em suar frio,tremer e ficar branco...

Kai:-até parece que é a primeira vez que você vai lutar com ela ¬¬'

Ray:-dessa vez é diferente u.u'

Kenny:-calma Ray!

Max:-é,se ela te matar agente vai no seu enterro!

Todos:-¬¬'

Tyson:-e depois o Kai fala de mim com a Hillary!

Ray:-mas do jeito que ela torceu pra você lá de cima não tem como não falar.

Tyson:-do que você ta falando?

Ray:-nada...

Então ele foi lutar com a Mariah...

FIM do cap 6!

Só tenho algumas coisas pra falar,1º:as lutas tão horríveis eu sei,vo tentar melhorar no próximo cap!eu juro!2ºeu to dando muita atenção pro Kai e pra Tais,mas acho que o caso deles é o mais complicado,vo tentar diminuir um pouco isso!3º semana que vem começam minhas aulas de novo,então eu não sei se vou poder atualizar toda semana e por último...ADOREI AS REVIEWS!CONTINUEM MANDANDO POR FAVOR!

e se tiver alguma coisa errada me avisem!

Agora as Reviews:

Sora Takenouchi Ishida:-eu também muita sorte!se bem que eu também abarcaria o Max se tivesse chance...

Littledark:-a ai! Espero que tenha gostado : )

Hikari-Hilary-Chan:-nunca recebi duas reviews tão grandes O.O'pra começar eu fico muito feliz que você ta gostando da minha fic,u também adoro as suas fics! E tamém fico feliz de saber que você achar que eu to melhorando : ).Quanto aos pares faltou Tom X Salima e Dih X Júlia,mas eu nem to dando muita atenção pra eles mesmo(prometi que ia tentar mudar...).P.S:eu pensei que eu fosse a única que gostasse do Tyson em G-Revolution! mas você ta certa!

Dih-Doug:-tá bom!isso nunca mais vai acontecer "cruza os dedos nas costas e faz cara de inocente"XD e as lutas tão aí,só não acho que tenham ficado muito boas...


	8. Ray,Mariah e um pouquinho de bagunça

Cap 7-Ray,Mariah e um pouquinho de bagunça...

Mariah:-faz tempo que agente não luta né Ray?

Ray(totalmente apavorado):-er...é,é!

Mariah:-você ta com algum problema Ray?

Ray:-não,eu to bem.

Disse ele dando um sorriso falso,então o Jezzman mostrou a cuia,que era uma réplica de uma ilha

Jezzzman:-estão prontos?3,2,1...

Ray e Mariah:- Let it rip!

O Ray e a Mariah lançaram as Beyblades ao mesmo tempo,a Mariah começou atacando e tentando manter a Beyblade do Ray na areia pra ele não ter como contra-atacar, enquanto o Ray só desviava,o Ray estava com medo de atacar e a Mariah percebeu,até que uma hora a Mariah atacou de novo e a Driger quase saiu da cuia,então a Mariah se irritou e disse.

Mariah:-o que ta acontecendo com você?

Ray:-nada...

Mariah:-vai dizer que você ta com medo de ganhar de mim!

O Ray não disse nada,mas ficou muito vermelho

Mariah:-eu sabia!

Ray:-é que eu achei que se eu ganhasse você ia ficar triste(pensamento do Ray:e eu ia ter sérios problemas tabém)

Mariah:-eu vou é ficar triste se você não lutar direito comigo!

Ray:-tá falando sério?

Mariah:-to!

Ray(se animando):-tá bom!Driger VAI!

Mariah:Galux cuidado!

O Ray atacou e mandou a Driger dar algumas voltas pra espalhar um pouco de água e dificultar a visão da Mariah,mas a Mariah se defendeu por algum tempo, até que defesa dela começou a enfraquecer

Ray:-Driger!garra gatlin!

A Beyblade do Ray atacou e a da Mariah foi pra longe...

Mariah:-Galux!não!

O Ray pegou a Driger e a Galux e foi consolar a Mariah,enquanto o jezzman dizia que os Bladebreakers,ganharam e passaram pra próxima fase e na arquibancada a Hillary,a Sommy,a Emily e a Tais pulavam e gritavam.

Elas tinham combinado de ir embora no ônibus da ALB junto com os garotos,e a hora de ir...

Kenny:-boa sorte amanha Emily!

A Emily ficou meio sem saber o que fazer,mas depois ela sorriu agradeceu e deu um beijo no rosto do Kenny deixando ele vermelho,mas ele não era o único que ficaria assim,quando a Hillary passou perto do Tyson ela disse

Hillary:-você foi muito bem hoje!

Tyson:-é?

Então fez a mesma coisa que a Emily,fazendo o Tyson afundar no banco de vergonha...algum tempo depois no Hotel...

Tom:-o Dih vai surtar!olha a cara dele!

Salima e Júlia:-to vendo...

O Dih estava com cara de quem estava apavorado,e andava de um lado pro outro...

Tom:-preciso fazer alguma coisa

Ele foi conversar alguma coisa com o Dih,ninguém ouviu o que era,mas a expressão do Dih mudou de preocupação pro jeito normal dele,então os dois subiram,eles demoraram meia hora lá em cima,depois desceram e o Dih falou que eles iam sair um pouco,então cada um dos que tinham ficado no hotel foi pro seu quarto,mas quando eles chegaram lá em cima viram que todas as suas coisas estavam espalhadas pelo corredor,não demorou muito pra eles descobrirem quem foi que fez isso,então eles foram atrás do Dih e do Tom,o Kai,a Sommy e a Júlia na frente e o resto foi depois,quando eles chegaram na recepção do Hotel viram o Tom sentado no sofá...

Tom:-erm...oi gente

O Kai "gentilmente" agarrou ele pela camisa e pergunto

Kai:-onde ele está?

Tom:-ele quem?

Júlia:-o Diogo!

Tom:-não sei...

Sommy:não minta pra gente Tomas!

Tom:-to falando sério!agente desceu e se separou!

O Kai largou o Tom no sofá de novo e disse

Kai:-é melhor que ele não encontre nenhum de nós até amanha...

Então todo mundo subiu pra colocar as coisas no lugar...

Dih:-posso sair?

Disse ele de baixo do sofá

Tom:-pode,mas eu acho melhor agente ficar fora daqui até as coisas se acalmarem...

Eles voltaram pra lá bem tarde,mas nem todos estavam dormindo,o Kenny apesar dos tampões de ouvido que o Kai tinha emprestado não conseguia dormir por causa da Emily e o Kai estava lá fora esperando por eles e só não bateu nos dois porque o Tom assumiu toda a culpa e o Dih ia lutar amanha...

FIM do cap.7

Desculpem a demora!é que além da facul eu não tava muito inspirada pra escrever,dá pra ver pelo capítulo meio fraco e a luta do Ray com a Mariah acho que melhorou um pouco dessa vez,não sei como vão ficar os outros,mas eu espero que melhore pelo menos um pouco '.vo tentar escrever o mais rápido possível!

E mandem reviews por favor!

Agora respondendo as reviews:

Sora Takenouchi Ishida:tá aí a luta do Ray com a Mariah,acho que ficou menos pior do que as outras mas…quanto ao Max,quem não gosta dele? '

Jully-chan:que nada!agradeço pelos elogios"ficando com vergonha"e o Kai pode parecer estranho,mas o Kai e a Tais estão dando ciúmes até em mim XP

E sobre o Sesshoumaru e o Hiei,eu adoro os dois.

Littledark:coitado do Kenny mesmo! E espero que a luta do Ray e da Mariah tenha melhorado agora,agora sobre o Kai e a Tais tenho alguns planos pra eles mas é só no final...

Dih:nem vem!eu cruzei os dedos XD


	9. Risada

Cap 8-risada

No dia seguinte todos estavam esperando a 3ª luta começar, a Júlia ganhou do Michael e o Raul conseguiu ganhar da Emily,que estava de TPM e queria bater no Raul com o seu laptop mas o Michael segurou ela,agora era vez do Dih enfrentar o Rick.

Raul e Júlia:-não vai fazer besteira

Dih:-'brigado pela confiança ¬¬U

E ele subiu com cara de quem está escondendo alguma coisa...

Rick:-então o amiguinho do Max resolveu perder de mim?

Dih:-bom,primeiro que eu não vou perder de você,segundo o Max é quase meu cunhado

Disse ele rindo e olhando pra Sommy que ficou vermelha quando viu que o Max tinha ouvido tudo e estava rindo do que o irmão dela disse.O Jezzman apresentou a cuia,que era cheia de neve e tinha uma cabana no meio,o Rick e o Dih já estavam prontos

Jezzman:-3,2,1…

Rick e Dih:- Let it rip!

O Rick ainda estava nervoso c/ a piadinha idiota do Dih e atacou com tudo,mas o Dih conseguiu segurar ele e contra-atacou com força

Rick:-você vai ver seu molequinho!

Dih(mostrando a língua):-vem me pegar então

O Dih começou a rir mais alto e o Rick atacou ele outra vez,e o Dih desviou de novo e usou uma seqüência de ataques,deixando quem estava na arquibancada impressionado...

Sommy:-eu não sabia que o Dih era tão bom!

Max:-você nunca viu ele lutar?

Sommy:-não é isso,é que ele sempre perde de mim!e eu nem gosto muito de lutar Beyblade...

Todos:-O.O'

Kenny(digitando que nem louco):-não é só isso,parece que tem alguma coisa que dixa a beyblade dele mais forte!

Disse o Kenny digitando ainda mais rápido,a Tata respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo

Tais:-é a risada dele...

Todos olharam pra ela e a Tais ficou vermelha com tanta atenção,mas ela continuou

Tais:-é que como ele não tem uma fera bit eu tive que achar um jeito da beyblade dele ficar mais forte,e como ele ta sempre rindo como louco...

Kenny:-então a beyblade do Dih responde a risada dele? O.O

Tais:-é!e a insanidade dele também.

Kai:-isso parece coisa do Brooklyn...

Todos:-verdade O.O'

Depois da explicação todos voltaram a atenção pra luta de novo,menos o Kai,que continuou olhando pra Tais,ele não entendeu muito bem o porque mas aquela luta não parecia mais tão interessante assim.Lá em baixo o Rick e o Dih estavam tendo bastante dificuldade em tentar ganhar um do outro,quando o Dih atacava o Rick defendia e contra-atacava com mais força,o Dih desviava e começava tudo de novo.

Rick:-eu vou acabar com isso agora!Bisão Rocha ATACAR!

Dih:-ah é?ATACAR!

As duas beyblades se chocaram com tanta força que a neve se espalhou por todos os lados,quando as duas caíram a do Rick parou de girar um segundo antes da do Dih,que ficou tão feliz que caiu de lá de tanto rir e desmaiou,assim que ele acordou foi conversar com o Rick e quase apanhou da Emily,porque ela achou que o Dih estava zoando com a cara deles...

Tom:-se eu não soubesse eu diria que eles é que são namorados!

Salima:-por que?

Tom:-sei lá!mas olhando assim até que parece...

Salima:-ah bom,é que...eu pensei que a sua namorada brigasse assim com você...

Tom(vermelho):-eu não tenho namorada...você tem?não,quer dizer...

A Salima respondeu envergonhada antes de ele terminar

Salima:-não,Tom...

Tom:-o que?

Salima:-é que...o ônibus!tão chamando agente pra ir embora!

E os dois saíram correndo,dentro do ônibus o Max e a Sommy conversavam sobre o que o Kai tinha falado...

Max:-seu irmão parecia o Brooklyn mesmo!deu até medo!aliás o seu irmão é meio louqinho né?quer dizer,você não,e eu gosto de você assim!

A Sommy ficou vermelha(e quase sufocou o Max de tanto abraçar ele!) mas respondeu

Sommy:-bom eu sou mais parecida com ele do que todo mundo pensa,e ele e o Brooklyn são amigos faz muito tempo...

Max:-QUÊ?

Sommy:-quieto!é,eu só não queria contar isso na frente do Kai porque eu sei que os dois não se dão muito bem e isso só ia piorar a situação do Dih...

Voz:-ela tem razão!

Max:-Brooklyn?

Brooklyn:-oi!

Sommy:-o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Brooklyn:-é que eu peguei o ônibus errado

Sommy e Max:-O.O'

Brooklyn:-cadê o seu irmão?

Sommy:-lá atrás!ele deve estar aprontando alguma coisa de novo...

O resto da viagem foi tranqüila,o Dih tinha mesmo feito um plano,mas o Tom lembrou ele dos avisos do Kai e da Júlia e ele resolvei deixar quieto pelo menos por enquanto.

Fim do cap 8.

Não tenho muito o que dizer dessa vez,só que apesar de o Dih e o Brooklyn serem amigos eu não sei se vou fazer muitas cenas com os dois juntos : P

Agora as reviews!(Continuem mandando por favor!)

Sora Takenouchi Ishida:-que bom!espero que você goste desse também

Littledark:-o fã clube do Kai vai aparecer logo!mas eu não sei se a Tata vai deixar as fãs chegarem muito perto dele hehe.

Ayame Hiwatari:brigada pelos elogios!ta aí outro capítulo!e sobre o Kai e a Tais eu sei mais ou menos o que eu vou fazer com eles mas é segredo!e acho que eu não preciso dizer que eu amo o Kai também!

Dih-Doug:tá aí a sua luta!você ganhou!ta feliz agora?¬¬'


	10. Briga e declaração

Cap 9-Briga e declaração

Na hora do jantar o Brooklyn,o Dih e o Tom estavam conversando quando a Salima passou na frente deles e o Tom ficou com cara de idiota...

Dih:-o sr.apaixonado

Disse ele num tom sarcástico

Tom:-tá tão na cara assim? O.O'

Brooklyn:-só falta você andar por aí com um cartas escrito"eu amo a Salima"

Tom:-não exagera¬¬'

Então eles viram o Kai um pouco mais pra frente,o Dih e o Tom se esconderam,e o Brooklyn não entendeu nada,então o Dih contou o que ele tinha feito

Dih:-e é isso,e se ele me vir com você aí sim eu to morto!

Brooklyn:-que nada!agora eu e o Kai somos amigos quer ver?OI KAI!

Gritou o Brroklyn, e o Kai respondeu assim que viu quem chamou ele

Kai:-VAI PRO INFERNO BROOKLYN!

Brooklyn:-O.O

Dih e Tom:-amigos né?¬¬'

Na mesa do lado a conversa era um pouco diferente...

Tata(falando baixo):-ele fica tão lindo nervoso...

Sommy:-o que?

Tata:-nada não.

Sommy:-tá certo ¬¬',agora me diz o que eu faço Tata?eu gosto tanto do Max e não consigo falar pra ele!

Tata:-você vem perguntar pra mim?olha a minha situação com o Kai!pergunta pra Emily,ela sempre despreza o Kenny...

Emily:-eu não faço mais isso!eu acho até...até que eu também gosto dele!mas só um pouquinho(pensamento da Emily:-eu gosto dele de verdade,mas não vou falar!)

No dia seguinte no stadium era o dia da Luta dos Psychics contra os Saint Shields,o Kane e a Salima tinham ganhado as suas lutas,mas o sr.Dickenson disse que por causa de alguns problemas a 3ª luta ia atrasar pelo menos uma hora,o Tom foi conversar com os outros e a Salima pro vestiário dizendo que tinha uma coisa importante pra fazer e chamou o Dih pra ajudar ela,eles demoraram muito e a Júlia começou a achar estranho,então ela foi atrás deles...

Salima:-você acha que ela desconfia de alguma coisa?

Dih:-não,ela nem me perguntou o que eu vim fazer aqui com você

Salima:-quando você vai mostrar pra Júlia?

Dih:-não sei,logo eu acho...

Julia:-mostrar o que?

O Dih se assustou e deu um pulo,e a Salima ficou vermelha

Dih:-nada não...

Júlia:-como nada?você está me traindo?

Dih e Salima:-...

Júlia:-RESPONDE DIOGO!

Dih:-não,não é bem isso...

Júlia:-eu sabia!

Dih:-Júlia não...

Ele tentou chegar perto dela,mas ela deu um soco nele e saiu correndo,enquanto o Tom chegou pra se arrumar

Dih:-ai aí...

Tom:-o que aconteceu

Salima:-a Júlia acha que eu beijei o Dih...

Tom:-você fez isso? O.O'

Dih:-não!e eu preciso falar com ela,tchau!

Então o Dih saiu correndo atrás da Júlia,ele acho ela chorando num canto...

Júlia:-vai embora!

Dih:-eu preciso conversar com você!

Júlia:nós não temos nada pra conversar!

Dih:-você entendeu tudo errado!deixa eu me explicar!

A Júlia pensou um pouco e disse

Júlia:-tá bom,vou te dar uma chance!

Dih:-é que eu queria te dar isso

O Dih mostra o lançador que ele ia dar pra Júlia

Dih:-é que eu queria achar um que combinasse com você e eu pedi ajuda pra Salima

Júlia(dando um beijo no Dih e com cara de arrependida):-você me desculpa?

Dih:-humn...não sei...tudo bem!mas só se você não me der mais um soco daquele!

Faltavam só cinco minutos pra luta do Tom começar e ele ainda estava lá com a Salima

Salima:-você vai se atrazar!

Tom:-eu já to pronto...erm...Salima...você gosta do Dih,anh...de estar...Apaixonada?

Salima:-não...eu gosto de você Tom...

Tom:-eu também gosto muito de você

Salima:-eu to falando sério!

O Tom riu mas logo em seguida deu um selinho nela!

Salima:-Tom...

Tom:-finalmente!

Ele ia sair mas a Salima entrou na frente dele e dessa vez deu um beijo de verdade,os dois simplesmente esqueceram o tempo,mas o Jezzman trouxe eles de volta pra realidade chamando o Tom e os dois subiram correndo!

Fim do Cap 9!

Êêê!terminei mais um cap!esse demorou mas saiu!o próximo eu nem sei como vai ser,então acho que vai demorar ainda mais! XD

Não sei se a declaração do Tom pra Salima ficou muito boa,mas eu vou tentar melhorar(eu não escrevo esse tipo de coisa muito bem...)

Agora as Reviews:

Sora Takenouchi Ishida:-que bom!mais um capítulo!

Littledark:-coitado do Brooklyn,mas eu não sei se eu vou deixar o Kai descobrir não,se isso acontecer vai ser lá pro final XP

Jully-chan:-não precisa se desculpar,eu também tentei mandar reviews e não consegui.ah!obrigada pelos elogios :) eu não tenho problemas com yaoi e yuri,mas achei que essa fic ficaria melhor sem,e sobre o Max,o Kai e a Tais eu não posso falar nada XD


	11. Reunião

Cap 10-Reunião

A luta do Tom era contra o Ozuma,então os dois se aproximaram da cuia,que era cheia de pedras soltas,e o Jezzman começou a contagem

Jezman:-3,2,1...

Tom e Ozuma:-Let it rip!

O Ozuma foi com tudo pra cima do Tom e ele não estava conseguindo se defender,mas ele parecia muito calmo pra quem estava sendo atacado daquele jeito

Ozuma:-você está muito calmo pra quem vai perder Tomas...

Tom:-é só uma questão de estratégia

Respondeu ele sorrindo

Então o Ozuma ia lançar um ataque final,mas o tom se defendeu e contra-atacou o Ozuma com uma certa facilidade,o Ozuma tentou atacar outra vez mas o Tom não deixou,e continuou a atacar e a desviar dos ataques do Ozuma,a Beyblade dele foi enfraquecendo cada vez mais,até que o Tom lançou um ataque final e a Leopardo Clarão parou de girar e os Psychics ganharam por 3X0.A Salima ficou tão feliz que correu até onde o Tom estava e beijou ele ali mesmo na frente de todo mundo,deixando metade o Stadium impressionado e a outra metade com vontade de beijar alguém também(e isso inclui quatro dos seis Bladebreakers).Mais tarde no Hotel os Bladebreakers e a Dinastia F mal chegaram e já foram treinar pra semi-finais,mesmo com os protestos do Tyson e do Dih,enquanto isso a Sommy,a Hillary e a Tata conversavam...

Sommy:-tem certeza que isso vai dar certo Hillary?

Hillary:-não,mas não custa nada tentar.

Tata:-eu vou avisar as outras meninas.

Então a Tais foi avisar a Júlia,a Mariah,a Salima e a Ming-Ming também,que de noite ia ter uma reunião muito importante no quarto da Hillary,mas que não era pra nenhum dos garotos ficar sabendo,na hora do Jantar o Dih e o Brooklyn olhavam o Tom e a Salima,que ficaram juntinhos o dia inteiro...

Dih:-eles não se desgrudam mais!

Brooklyn:-tá com ciúmes?

Dih:não,é que ele é o meu melhor amigo! e quem vai me tirar das confusões quando eu entrar em uma?

Brooklyn:-eu!

Dih:-você só piora as coisas pro meu lado ¬¬'

Brooklyn:-O.O

Perto dali a Júlia foi falar com a Salima...

Júlia:-Salima,agente ta atrasada!

Salima:-pra que?

Júlia:-pra aquela COISA importante esqueceu?

E saiu arrastando a Salima sem dar tempo dela se despedir do Tom,que foi conversar com o Dih e o Brooklyn

Dih:-finalmente!

Tom:-tem alguma coisa errada com essas garotas,vocês viram o jeito como elas saíram?

Brooklyn:-o que será que elas vão fazer?

Dih:-eu podia tentar descobrir,mas nunca mais eu seria perdoado XP

No quarto de Hillary...

Hillary:-podemos começar?

Sommy:-tá faltando a Tais

Cinco minutos depois a Tais chega correndo

Tata:-desculpa,não vi que já tava na hora,tava meio distraída

Hillary:-como sempre né? ¬¬'

Tata:-fala logo Hillary ¬¬U

Hillary:-a história é a seguinte,a Sommy quer contar pro Max que ta apaixonada por ele,só que ela ta sem coragem e não sabe se ele sente o mesmo,então eu tava pensando em fazer um plano mas eu to sem idéias!

A Sommy concordou com tudo só dizendo que sim e morrendo de vergonha

Todas:-O.O

Mariah:-nesse caso eu posso falar pro Ray fazer algumas perguntas pro Max,sem que o Max perceba quem quer saber dele de verdade...aí dependendo da resposta agente faz vocês dois se encontrarem por "acidente" e aí você fala!

Todo mundo ficou esperando a Sommy responder...

Sommy:-tá bom!mas você só pode contar pro Ray hein!

Lá fora todo mundo estava estranhando o sumiço delas...

Tyson:-acho que elas estão armando alguma coisa pra pegar agente!

Kai:-pode ser,mas também pode não ser nada do que agente ta pensando...

Ray:-vamos perguntar pro Dih e pro Tom,ele ficou a tarde inteira com a Salima,pode saber de alguma coisa.

O Ray perguntou pro Tom,mas ele disse que a Salima não cotou nada pra ele e o comportamento da Júlia também foi bem estranho,então eles resolveram procurar elas e saber o que estava acontecendo,mas quando eles chegaram no andar do quarto da Hillary eles estavam todas no corredor rindo,quando eles perguntaram onde elas estavam e o que elas estavam fazendo,elas responderam que era segredo,deixando eles sem entender mais nada(sete garotas não somem e reaparecem como se nada tivesse acontecido!)depois a Mariah foi conversar com o Ray e explicou tudo pra ele.

Ray:-pode deixar que eu ajudo!

Mariah:-mas não conta pra ninguém.

Ray:-tá bom mas...

Mariah:-o quê?

Ray:-e se agente esquecesse um pouco dos outros e fosse cuidar da gente?

Mariah:-tá bom!

Disse ela sorrindo,e os dois foram dar uma volta por aí...

Fim do Cap 10!

Eu tentei escrever esse cap mais cedo,mas a inspiração não vinha!esse cap. foi meio que enrolação mas no próximo eu vou tentar fazer alguma coisa mais interessante.

Reviews:

Littledark:-pois é! (bem que eu queria que alguém me desse essa sorte)e apesar de irresponsável o Dih foi bem legal.

Guerreira do Metal Negro:não to de saco cheio não(é bom receber reviews XD).Eu também mando os outros pro inferno direto!e eu não acho que o Kai e o Brooklyn estejam TÃO amigos assim,mas...sobre a Júlia ela só é violenta quando o Dih faz besteira XD.Falando da declaração,esse é que é o meu medo,que fique parecendo novela mexicana e estrague a fic inteira!ah! e o Nick não tem problema,eu faço isso o tempo todo...

Dih-Doug:que bom que você gostou!e eu te entendo(o pc da facul ta horrível!)


	12. Até o Kai?

Cap 11-Até o Kai?

No dia seguinte foi a vez dos Demolition Boys contra os Bega Bladers,os Bega Bladers ganharam por 3 X 0,sendo que a última luta do Tala contra o Brooklyn foi ridícula e o Brooklyn ganhou fácil,o que deixou o Kai bastante mau humorado,por ver o seu amigo perdendo,mas niguém foi idiota o bastante pra fazer algum comentário,enquanto isso o Ray passou a manhã inteira pensando num bom plano pra "interrogar" o Max sem ele saber,e decidiu que precisava da ajuda da pessoa mais improvável nesse tipo de questão...

Ray:-Kai eu preciso falar um minuto com você,pode ser?

O Kai seguiu o Ray até um lugar onde não tinha nenhum conhecido

Kai:-fala logo!

Ray:-é que as meninas fizeram um plano pra fazerem a Sommy e o Max pelo menos conversarem,e elas pediram a minha ajuda,mas pra isso eu também preciso de você!

Kai:-e o que eu tenho que fazer?

É raro o Ray pedir ajuda pra alguém,mais raro ainda é o Kai ajudar alguém...

Ray:-é o seguinte,depois do jantar quando agente estiver no quarto,eu vou fazer algumas perguntas indiretas pro Max,você só tem que ficar lá e me ajudar a não fugir do assunto!

O Kai estranhou a própria atitude,mas talvez aquela loucura toda ajudasse ele a entender melhor o que estava acontecendo entre ele e uma certa pessoa.

Depois do jantar,no quarto do Max,do Kai e do Ray...

Ray:-hoje a Mariah me chamou pra sair de novo,vocês se importam de deixar a porta aberta até de madrugada?

O Kai deu com os ombros mas o Max respondeu gentil como sempre

Max:-claro que não Ray!

Ray:-é que faz tempo que agente não fica junto

Max:-eu sei,você gosta mesmo dela né Ray?

Ray:-é...e você Max?

Max:-eu gosto da Mariah como amigo O.O

Kai:-ele perguntou se você ama alguém,ô esperto ¬¬'

Disse o Kai sentado na sua cama,o Max ficou vermelho mas respondeu a pergunta do Ray

Max:-sim,é a Sommy,mas eu não sei se eu deveria falar com ela...

O Ray ia responder alguma coisa,mas o Kai que já estava prestando atenção na conversa faz tempo se levantou e falou primeiro

Kai:-é bom você contar logo,antes que alguém faça isso por você...

E saiu do quarto,o Max e o Ray se entreolharam e disseram

Max e Ray:-olha só quem ta falando...

O Kai ficou no corredor,perdido nos seus pensamentos,ele nem notou que o Daichi estava lá implorando pra ele não contar nada pro Tyson sobre ele e uma garota que o Kai nem ouviu o nome.Num outro quarto daquele mesmo corredor...

Sommy:-Tata...tata...TAIS!

Tata :-AHHHH!quer me matar de susto Sommy?

Sommy:-eu só quero que você veja se o Max saiu do quarto dele,você quem pediu pra ficar aí 'espionando'

Tata:-não...

A Sommy começou a falar um monte de coisas que a Tais nem se deu conta,a atenção dela estava no garoto encostado em uma das paredes de olhos fechados e braços cruzados,ou seja,nada de novo...

Sommy:-tá me ouvindo tata?

Tata:-hã?

Sommy:-ah!esquece!o Max não deve estar aí fora mesmo...mas pela sua cara o "seu" Kai está

Disse a Sommy com um tom de sarcasmo...

Tata:-isso não é da sua conta!

Sommy:-vui?você ta até falando igual a ele...

A Tais ficou vermelha e pediu desculpas,depois as duas ficaram conversando sobre o próximo passo do plano caso a resposta fosse positiva...

FIM do cap 11!

Aê!o que eu posso dizer desse capítulo é que eu tava simplesmente doida pra escrever!é sério,pode estar bobo,mas foi um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora : )

Vamos as reviews(continuem mandando por favor!):

Littledark:-não só eles como o Kai acabou ajudando um pouquinho também(não me pergunte onde eu estava com a cabeça pra ele fazer isso!)

Dih-Doug:-nah!o Max só é "inocente demais" : ) e sobre o Ray e as meninas ta aí a parte 1 do plano!

Guerreira do Metal Negro:-não sei se foi um capítulo TÃO brilhante assim(eu e a minha mania de me rebaixar...)mas que bom que não ta enrolação pura! o Max com a Sommy vai demorar um pouquinho ainda,e eu teria medo dessas meninas XD.Sobre o Kai,eu acho que ele anda até um pouco menos falante do que deveria ser nessa fic em todo caso..."suspiro "

E sobre gatos,eu sei o que é isso,tenho 2 que sobem em cima de mim o dia inteiro T.T,erm...querida eu?"Vergonha"


	13. Reunião 2:A missão!

Cap12-Reunião 2:A missão!

Mais tarde o Ray encontrou a Hillary e contou tudo pra ela(até a parte do Kai)

Hillary:-então agora agente precisa ver qual vai ser o próximo passo...

Ray:-podemos fazer isso amanhã,as semi finais são só no outro dia mesmo.

Hillary:-tá bom,amanhã bem cedo(tipo umas 8:30) então,ah!e leva o Kai também,tenho certeza que "alguém" vai gostar muito disso!

Ray:-é,mas a Sommy vai subir pelas paredes!

Enquanto a Hillary foi avisar as meninas,o Ray foi falar com o Kai...

Kai:-e por que eu tenho que ir?

Ray:-porque você me ajudou,agora você tem que ir tanto quanto eu!

Kai:-e isso lá é motivo?

Ray:-tá bom,eu vou avisar as outras que você não vai porque a Thais ta lá e você ta apaixonado por ela e ta com medo...

Kai:-eu vou...

Ray:-que bom!

Disse ele rindo,o Kai queria socar ele ms depois ele pensou bem e talvez não fosse má idéia ver o que ia acontecer lá,no dia seguinte de manhã no quarto da Hillary todo mundo já estava lá só faltavam o Ray e o Kai,oportunidade perfeita pra Hillary contar pra Sommy que o Kai também sabia.

Sommy:-O RAY FEZ O QUE?

Hillary:-calma Sommy!ele só contou pro Kai,e foi até melhor...

Sommy:-como assim até melhor?

Ray:-porque foi ele quem descobriu o que o Max quer com você!

Disse ele entrando no quarto da Hillary junto com o Kai

Kai:-e ele te ama se você quer saber...

Depois que ele disse isso a Sommy ficou vermelha e ele próprio olhou pra Tais que estava olhando pra ele desde a hora que ele entrou...

Mariah:-o que agente vai fazer agora?

Todo mundo pensou um pouco até que a Tata falou

Tata:-e se agente combinasse de sair,o Ray convida o Max só que na hora só aparece a Sommy,aí você pode dizer que agente foi na frente.

Júlia:-a idéia é boa,mas tem um problema,os outros não sabem do nosso plano.

Hillary:-tem razão,os únicos garotos que sabem são o Ray e o Kai,que estão no mesmo quarto que o Max,que só eles podem ir,então vai a Mariah e mais alguém...

Tata(vermelha):-eu vou

Todo mundo que estava lá ficou olhando pra ela...

Tata:-que foi?eu que tive a idéia!

Disse ela encolhendo,e com a certeza de que não era exatamente por isso que ela queria ir...

Ray:-tem mais uma coisa,agente vai fazer isso antes ou depois da luta contra a Dinastia F?

Kai:-depois...

Júlia:-é,porque se vocês ganharem,o que é impossível,ele vai ficar mais feliz,se não ele não vai passar o dia inteiro chorando e chamando a "mamãe" dele...

Sommy:-¬¬'

Eles deixaram pra combinar horário e lugar outra hora,poruqe os outros já estavam acordando...

Fim do cap12!

Wwwwwweeeeeeeeeee!finalmente eu terminei esse cap!tava muito difícil de ter tempo pra escrever,mas como essa semana não teve aula...

Agora as reviwes!

Sora Takenouchi Ishida:hehe,tadinho dele,mas eu acho Max meio inocente mesmo.

Littledark:-que bom que você gostou!agora o Kai vai ajudar um pouco mais(e vai tirar vantagem disso também)

Dih-Doug:-ah,não achei que seria TÃO importante assim falar do Tala contra o Brooklyn

Mas que bom que você gostou : P

Guerreira do Metal Negro:primeiro:eu sei!segundo:aí já não é culpa minha XD

Ah!não se preocupe,a Tata não ouviu nada(Tata:ouvi sim/mione 11:sai pra lá Tais,o cap já acabou!).Eu também tenho essas fases mas eu não ligo se é yaoi ou não(e eu esqueci de dizer na outra resposta que eu escrevi sobre essa história do Kai,não só ele,demais em fics no meu blog).Nah,eu gosto de todo tipo de reviwes ;) e sobre as provas eu tenho uma semana que vem,mas o que é melhor?estudar ou escrever fics? XD.e 'brigada pelo elogio!


	14. A luta do Max

Cap 13-A luta do Max

No outro quarto o Kenny acordou com alguém quase derrubando a porta...

Daichi:-zzzzzzzzz...

Tyson:-RONNNNNNNNCCCCCCCC...

Kenny:-como é que eles conseguem hein?Max?

Disse ele abrindo a porta e vendo que o Max parecia bastante preocupado

Max:-vocês viram o Kai e o Ray,eu acordei e eles tinham sumido!

Tyson:-não, agora conta uma coisa que agente não sabe

Disse ele com voz e humor de quem acabou de acordar

Kenny:-nossa acordou cedo hoje hein Tyson?

Daichi:-com você fazendo todo esse barulho ninguém consegue dormir.

Max:-se o Kenny colocar um gravador nesse quarto vocês vão ver o que é barulho! O.O

Daichi e Tyson:-¬¬'

Kenny:-talvez eles já estejam lá em baixo tomando café.

Max:-boa idéia,vamos lá ver

Então os quatro desceram,mas chegando lá só estavam o Dih,o Tom,o Michael,o Lee e os Demolition Boys,então o Dih perguntou

Dih:-vocês viram a Júlia,a Salima e a minha irmã por aí?

Max:-não,e o Kai e o Ray também sumiram

Depois que o Max disse isso apareceram o Kai,o Ray,a Hillary e a Tais

Tyson:-onde vocês estavam?

Kai:-não interessa.

Hillary,Ray e Tais:-por aí...

Todos:-¬¬'

A Hillary tomou o café rápido e se levantou da mesa

Tyson:-onde você vai?

Hillary:-vou dar uma volta,por que?

Tyson:-por nada,posso ir também?

Perguntou ele meio vermelho,e a Hillary respondeu mais vermelha ainda

Hillary:-pode

Então os dois saíram meio envergonhados, enquanto isso o Michael e o Tala eram cercados por um monte de fãs...

Kenny:-elas pegaram o Tala e o Michael,coitados!

Daichi:-o que é que eles tem de tão especial?

Ray:-as mulheres gostam deles ué(pensamento do Ray:mas elas gostam mais de mim!)

Kai:-hun,são dois fracos...

Dih:-bom,se ser feio fosse sinônimo de ser forte o Lee seria o Superman!

Lee:-ei!

A mesa inteira caiu na risada,até o Kai deu uma risadinha maldosa

Max:-olha,o resto das meninas chegaram!

Ray:-vai lá falar com a Sommy!

Max:-tem certeza?

Ray:-claro,vai lá.

O Max foi conversar com a Sommy e o Daichi disse que tinha uma coisa importante pra fazer e saiu correndo.

Dih:-o que será que ele tem?

Kenny:-sei lá,ele anda meio estranho.

Kai:-ele sabe o que faz...

Disse ele se levantando da mesa e indo embora sem dizer pra onde ia.

Ray:-pelo menos ele não é o único que está estranho por aqui.(como se o Kai sempre falasse pra onde vai)

Longe dali o Tyson e a Hillary tentavam não ficar com vergonha um do outro,cada vez que a Hillary diminuía os passos o Tyson fazia o mesmo e andava um pouco atrás dela.

Tyson:-Hillary.

Hillary:-o que?

Tyson:-lembra do beijo do Tom e da Salima na frente de todo mundo lá no satdium

Hillary:-lembro.

Tyson:-foi meio estranho não foi?

Hillary(vermelha):-acho que não,eles se gostam,acho até que os dois estão namorando escondidos,também tem alguma coisa entre o Daichi e uma menina mas eu não sei quem é

Tyson(muito vermelho):-e você?

A Hillary ficou bem mais vermelha e disse que não,então os dois voltaram a andar mas dessa vez o Tyson estava do lado da Hillary,perto de onde eles estavam o Kai olhava pra eles e pensava se ele não deveria tomar alguma atitude e saber se tinha alguma coisa entre ele e a Tais,os dois quase não se falavam,mas o Kai não conseguia e nem queria parar de pensar nela,mas precisava ter certeza do que a Tais pensava dele antes de tomar qualquer decisão.Algumas horas depois ele,o Tyson e a Hillary voltaram pro hotel e os Bladebreakers e a Dinastia F foram treinar,enquanto a Mariah,a Sommy e a Tais combinaram que iam começar o plano ás 6 da tarde do dia seguinte.

O resto do tempo foi tranqüilo apesar dos ataques de histeria do Dih,que estava nervoso de novo,até que chegou a hora da luta entre os Bladebreakers e a Dinastia F,o Dih estava bem mais calmo enquanto o Max ia ficando cada vez mais preocupado porque ele estava com medo de ganhar e magoar a Sommy(que bonitinho!),mas pra sua sorte,foi o Raul quem subiu até a cuia e não o Dih,então o Jezzman apresentou a cuia,que era a miniatura de uma floresta.

Jezzman:-estão prontos?3,2,1...

Max e Raul:- Let it rip!

Assim que as duas beyblades entraram na cuia,a Draciel ficou na defensiva e a Pégasus começou atacando como era de se esperar,o problema é que o ataque do Raul estava tendo efeito e o Max não conseguia se defender direito,parecia que o Max ia perder sem nem se defender,mas essa era a estratégia dele,quanto mais o Pégasus do Raul atacava menos o Draciel defendia,até que uma hora a beyblade do Raul deu o seu ataque mais forte,ele pensou que ia jogar a beyblade do Max pra fora,mas pra sua surpresa a Draciel defendeu o ataque como se não fosse nada,o stadium inteiro que estava gritando o nome do Raul ficou em silêncio.

Raul:-mas o que...

Max:-você caiu na minha armadilha!agora eu conheço os seus ataques e posso me defender!

Enquanto a torcida impressionada soltava um "OOOOOOOoooooohhhhhhhh!" a Sommy torcia pro Max descaradamente

Tais:-calma sommy!ele ta lutando contra a equipe do seu irmão!

Sommy:-eu sei!Quando for a luta do Dih eu torço pra ele ué!

Tata:-você não tem jeito mesmo ¬¬'

Enquanto isso lá em baixo o Raul atacava e o Max defendia,as duas beyblades estavam lado a lado.

Raul:-vamos acabar logo com isso,Pégasus tocha atacar!

Max:-Draciel!controle de gravidade!

As duas beyblade bateram de frente,mas o ataque do Max foi mais forte e a Beyblade do Raul parou de girar.A torcida(e a Sommy)foi a loucura coma vitória do Max,que foi cumprimentar o Raul e depois foi zuar um pouco com a cara do Dih e da Júlia,depois ele viu que a Sommy estava assistindo deu um sorriso tímido pra ela e foi rapidinho pro lado dos Bladebreakers,onde o Tyson,o Ray e o Daichi disputavam no palitinho pra ver quem ia lutar.

Tyson:-yes ganhei!

Daichi:-você roubou!

Tyson:-roubei nada!

Daichi:-você segurou o palito maior!

Ray e Tyson:-mas era você que tava com eles!

Daichi:-eu peguei um do meu tamanho!

Os dois:-¬¬'

Vendo que a Júlia estava esperando faz tempo o Tyson foi lutar.

Fim do Cap 13!

Aff!finalmente saiu esse capítulo!não tenho nada pra dizer,só peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar,e mandem reviews por favor! XD

Agora respondendo as reviews(vo responder do jeito que a maioria ta fazendo porcausa das regras u.u'):

Kairy-chan:que bom que você ta gostando,o Tyson não ta aparecendo muito porque ainda não ta na hora(daqui a pouco ele vai aparecer mais.)sobre as declarações,elas tão chegando!-littledark:os dois já tão apaixonados,eles nem perceberam o que o outro sente mas eu vou grudar esses dois cada vez mais,hehe.- Dih-Doug:-você achou MESMO que o Kai ia ajudar sem interesse? XD


	15. Fica esperto!

Cap 14-Fica esperto!

Quando ele subiu, Júlia estava com cara de pouquíssimos amigos,então ela disse?

Júlia:-pronto pra voltar pa casa?

Tyson:-só depois de você.

Então os dois lançaram as Beyblades,o Tyson tentou ir pra cima da Júlia mas ela não deixava ele chegar nem perto e os dois começaram um "jogo" que o Tyson não estava gostando muito...

Tyson:-quer parar com isso?

Júlia:-agora que vai ficar melhor?nunca!

Então a Pégasus da Júlia atacou a Dragoon com força e o Tyson só não perdeu porque desviou a tempo,no banco da Dintastia-F o Dih e o Raul gritavam e pulavam como duas tietes,mas no dos Bladebreakers,o Daichi e o Max,já estavam perdendo a paciência.

Daichi:-anda logo Tyson!

Max:-acaba com ela senão você vai perder!

Kenny:-calma gente!olhem só isso aqui,o Tyson parece mais fraco mas o giro da Dragoon não diminuiu.

Kai:-quer dizer que...

Kenny:-que por mais estranho que pareça o Tyson tem uma estratégia,ele vai cansar a Júlia primeiro e depois vai atacar.

Na arquibancada a Tais tinha acabado de explicar a mesma coisa,o que fez a Hillary se acalmar e parar de gritar um pouco...

Sommy:-da próxima vez eu trago tampões de ouvido!

Tata:-pra quê?nós já vamos estar surdas até la!

Na cuia estava acontecendo tudo como o Kenny tinha dito,e a Júlia parecia estar cansada,mas só parecia...

Tyson:-Vai Dragoon!tempestade galáxia turbo!

Júlia:-você caiu direitinho na minha armadilha!Vai Pégasus Trovão!

O que o Tyson não esperava é que a Júlia ainda tinha energia,e o choque das duas Beyblades foi tão forte que as duas saíram do Stadium...

Tyson(meio tonto):-o que aconteceu? O.O

Júlia:-empatamos.

Tyson:-ah é...foi legal lutar com você

Júlia:-digo o mesmo,mas da próxima vez eu vou ganhar!

Depois disso cada um foi pro seu lado...

Júlia:-desculpem.

Raul:-não tem problema,você nem perdeu!

Dih;-é,não foi nada,agora se vocês me dão licença eu vou indo.

Do outro lado...

Daichi:-seu cabeção!você empatou com um garota!

Tyson:-vai lá e faz melhor então nanico!

Kai:-não ouse sair daí...

Dizendo isso o Kai se levantou e foi andando calmamente até a cuia,deixando todo mundo espantado...

Dih:-então é você Kai?que bom!o brooklyn me disse que você é muito bom,quero ver se é mesmo verdade.

Kai:-espere pra ver

Disse,o Dih continuava sorrindo como sempre e o Kai não disse nada mas o Dih percebeu o porque ele veio lutar...

Dih:-antes eu só vou te avisar que se você pensa que eu sou igual ao Brookly está muito enganado e eu vou te provar isso!

O Kai não disse nada e os dois lançaram as Beyblades,mas nenhum deles foi direto pro ataque.

Kai:-vamos ver se o que você disse é verdade...vai Dranzer!(nota:esperei a fic intera pra escrever isso!)

Dih:-ah é!pega ele!

Mesmo com o ataque as duas Beyblades ficaram lado a lado,nenhuma delas cedia um milímetro que fosse,elas ficaram assim por vários minutos e tanto o Kai como o Dih já estavam perdendo a paciência,com a resistência do outro...

Kai:-vamos acabar com isso,Dranzer!giro flamejante!

Dih:-essa não!segura a Dranzer de novo!

Depois do choque,do barulho e da fumaça,todo mundo achou que a luta tinha acabado,mas os dois ainda estavam de pé e as Beyblades estavam girando,o que deixou todos mudos...

Dih:-é,o Brooklyn tinha razão!você é bom mesmo!

O Kai deu uma "sombra" de sorriso e respondeu...

Kai:-você também não foi tão mal...mas está na hora de acabar...

Dih:-AH NÃO!

Kai:-DRANZER!GIRO FLAMEJANTE!

A Dranzer do Kai fez a Beyblade do Dih parar de girar quase que ao mesmo tempo em que atacou.O Dih ficou meio bravo por ter perdido,mas de pois se conformou,só não foi conversar com o Kai porque ele já tinha sumido de lá,enquanto a torcida e principalmente o "fã-clube do príncipe Kai" foi a loucura.Mais tarde a Hillary,a Sommy e a Tais foram combinar o lugar do plano,elas acharam melhor ir num parque perto do hotel,assim que os Bladebreakers foram pro ônibus elas foram junto e chamaram o Kai e o Ray pra contar o resto do planejado.E ás cinco e meia no hotel...

Sommy:-aiaiai! E se não der certo?e se eu fizer alguma besteira na hora e estragar tudo!

Tais:-calma!até parece eu!e olha que no meu caso a situação é infinitamente pior!além disso o Ray já deve estar conversando com o Max a essa hora...

Sommy:-você que pensa,o Kai gosta de você só não falou isso ainda,presta atenção,todo lugar que você vai ele ta junto e não para de te olhar,e se você não ta ele fica te procurando.

Tais:-tá bom,vou prestar mais atenção.

Disse ela pegando duas pilhas e colocando numa máquina digital...

Sommy:-o que você vai fazer com essa máquina?não me diga que...

Tata:-é claro que eu vou tirar fotos de você com o Max!

Sommy:-mais aí todo mundo vai saber dos detalhes!

Tata:-Sommy,agente vai ficar se escondendo,e vai ver tudo,por quanto tempo você acha que o Ray vai segurar a língua hein?eles vão ficar sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde,e além disso eu vou ficar com essas fotos só pra mim,e só falta uma de você,do Max e...

Sommy;-do Kai?

Tata:-sim,é que eu to com vergonha de pedir e vou aproveitar hoje.

Sommy:-você não tem jeito mesmo ¬¬'

Tais:-eu vou indo que a Mariah já deve estar lá em baixo.

No quarto do Max,do Kai e do Ray...

Ray:-e então Max,eu,o Kai,a Tais,a Mariah e a Sommy,vamos e você?

Max:-legal eu vou atmbém...

Kai:-eu não vou...

Ray(com sorriso amarelo):-vai sim,você só ta com preguiça de levantar daí...

Max:-tá então eu vou me arrumar e encontro vocês lá em baixo O.O

Disse ele enquanto o Ray puxava o Kai pelo braço e arrastava ele pra fora.

Ray:-quer estragar tudo?

Kai:-eu nunca disse que ia!

Ray:-eu não vou deixar você estragar o plano só porque ta com medo de dizer que ta apaixonado!

O Kai ficou muito vermelho,e o Ray tendo a confirmação da sua suspeita disse

Ray:-e esse "passeio" pode ser uma boa oportunidade pra isso.

Kai:-hunf,mesmo que desse certo,agente quase nunca se fala...

Ray:-isso porque você é mudo e ela é calada,mas tem coisas que ninguém precisa falar.

Kai:-está na hora,vamos descer...

Ray:-tá bom.

E os dois foram pra baixo esperar a hora de começar a agir...

Fim do Cap 14!

Desculpem a demora!mas é que no fim do ano fica difícil de atualizar por causa da facul!tenho duas coisas pra dizer,a primeira é que eu não tinha idéia pra um título nesse cap. então começo a tocar a música nova do Rappa e eu achei que tinha um pouco a ver XP,a segunda é que o próximo capítulo já ta todo planejado,só falta escrever XD

Agora as reviews(CONTINUEM MANDANDO POR FAVOR!)

**Littledark**:-sim,e a próxima está muito perto(é fácil adivinhar de quem),a do Kai vai demorar um pouco mais,mas eu prometo que não vai ser a última : P. **Kairy-chan**:eu vou fazer mais algumas coisas antes do Tyson se declarar pra Hillary(ou o contrário).E desculpe pela demora!**KnucklesGirl**:olá!que bom que voce ta gostando,a variedade(e aquantidade) de personagens foi meio problemática pra mim no começo,mas agora ta melhor.sobre o Brooklyn não estranhe se ele ta 'legal' é porque a maioria odeia ele,mas eu gosto ;) ah!eu li a sua fic!muito boa! **Dih-Doug**:hahaha,acho que esse ficou um pouco maior(não sei,não contei : P),que bom que gostou! **Guerreira do Metal Negro**:-fazer a provas eu fiz,agora ir bem é outra história XD.Hahaha,eu também gosto de ver eles envergonhados,principalmente o Ray e o resto não vai demorar muito não XP.


	16. Fotos

Cap 15-Fotos

Lá em baixo a Tata não parava de olhar pro relógio...

Tata:-será que eles vão demorar muito?

Mariah:-quer parar de olhar esse relógio!

Sommy:-só ta me deixando mais nervosa!

Nisso chegaram o Kai e o Ray,o Kai estava com a cara de sempre,mas o Ray parecia feliz por ajudar e por ter um monte de detalhes pra contar depois...

Ray:-tá na hora de ir.

Sommy:-ai ai...

Tata:-calma que vai dar certo!e para de tremer!

Sommy:-quem ouve você dizer isso agora não faz idéia de como você tava a dois minutos atrás ¬¬'

A Tais ia responder mas o Ray não deixou e eles foram na frente,enquanto isso o Dih tentava convencer o Kenny a consertar a beyblade dele...

Dih:por favor Kenny!eu já procurei a Tais mas não acho ela em lugar nenhum!

Kenny:-humn...ta bom!mas eu vou demorar um pouco porque o Kai fez um belo estrago na sua beyblade...

Então a Emily ,que ouviu toda a conversa,disse...

Emily:-eu ajudo.

O Kenny ficou imediatamente vermelho,e a Emily foi buscar algumas coisas pra arrumar a beyblade do Dih...

Dih:-tudo isso por causa da Emily,não era mais fácil você conversar com ela?

Kenny:-eu já falei,mas ela não acredita em mim!

Dih:-isso porque você sempre faz escândalo,mas agora ela ta agindo diferente com você...

O Kenny ia responder mas a Emily chegou e ele 'travou' de novo,longe dali,o Ray a Mariah e a Tata conversavam e o Kai ia quieto como sempre...

Ray:-e pra que você trouxe essa máquina Tais

Tata:-pra tirar fotos ué!pra que mais eu ia trazer uma?

Mariah:-não vai me dizer que você também quer contar todos os detalhes!

A Tata e a Mariah riram,o Ray ficou meio vermelho e o Kai finalmente falou num tom sarcástico...

Kai:-não se preocupe Ray,não acho que a Tais vai querer a sua fama...

O Ray ficou ainda mais vermelho e a Tais e a Mariah riram ainda mais,assim que eles chegaram no lugar combinado eles se separaram,o Ray e a Mariah foram se esconder num lugar mais afastado e a Tais e o Kai ficaram mais perto,alguns minutos depois apareceram o Max e a Sommy.

Max:-onde será que eles estão?

Sommy:-não sei,eles disseram que iam estar aqui,vamos esperar.

Disse ela sentando num banco e o Max sentou do lado dela,enquanto os outros olham tudo,o Kai e Tais escondidos atrás de uma árvore e o Ray e a Mariah atrás de uma predra...

Tais:-acho que dessa vez vai dar certo.

O Kai,que não estava prestado a menor atenção no Max e na Sommy,mas não tirava os olhos da Tais,respondeu...

Kai:-é,talvez...

Do outro lado,a Mariah falou pro Ray,sobre ter um plano B...

Ray:-acho que já temos um Plano B.

Mariah:-como assim?

Ray:-olha lá

Disse ele apontando pro Kai e pra Tata.

Mariah:-esses dois não tem jeito mesmo...e nem você Ray.

Disse ela rindo,o Ray ficou envergonhado e logo os dois voltaram a olhar pro Max e pra Sommy,que estavam silenciosos desde que ele sentou perto dela,até que o Max respirou fundo e falou.

Max:-eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Sommy:-o que?

Max:-é que...que...

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase e ficou vermelho,e parou de olhar pra ela

Sommy:-Max

Max:-o que?

Assim que ele voltou a olhar pra Sommy ela chegou bem perto e deu um beijo demorado nele,quando os dois se separaram a Sommy sorriu e disse que amava ele,e respondeu rindo também

Max:-era isso que eu ia dizer.

O Ray e a Mariah,ficaram pra olhar os dois se beijarem de novo,a Tais também ia,mas o Kai deu sinal de que ia embora

Tais:-aonde você vai?

Kai:-embora,não tem mais nada pra fazer aqui...

Tata:-tem sim.

E tirou uma foto dele de surpresa.

Tata:-desculpa Kai,mas só faltava uma sua,ah não!

Kai:-que foi?

Tata:-ficou horrível!

E mostrou a foto pro Kai,que respondeu tentando esconder a vergonha

Kai:-não,ficou boa...mas se você quiser tirar outra...

Tata:-tá bom

Disse ela mais vermelha que o Kai,e os dois foram procurar um lugar melhor pra tirar outra foto.

Fim do Cap 15!

Sim,parece milagre mas eu atualizei rápido!e eu não tenho jeito pra romances mesmo ¬¬'

Agora as reviews(continuem mandando por favor!)

**-Kairy-Chan-: **pronto,ta atualizado!hehe,eu gosto do Tyson,mas ta na hora de parar com essa história dele ganhar tudo XP. **Littledark:**que bom que você gostou do cap!e sobre o Ray,eu sempre achei que esse papel caia muito bem pra ele(tanto que ele faz isso nas minhas duas fics). **Dih-Doug:**desculpa,mas eu tinha que fazer isso XD


	17. A decisão do kenny!

Capítulo 16-A decisão do Kenny!

O Kai tinha deixado a Tais tirar uma foto,mas até o final da tarde ela já tinha tirado umas cinco,e o Kai nem reclamou,a única coisa que ele falava era pra ela tirar a foto depressa,principalmente quando ela pediu pra tirar uma foto com ele,mais tarde eles voltaram a se encontrar com a Mariah e o Ray,só que agora o Max e a Sommy também estavam junto...

Sommy:-ei vocês dois! Eu e o Max estamos namorando agora!

O Kai e a Tais olharam maio espantados a Sommy gritar isso no meio do parque enquanto o Max ficava meui vermelho,e a Mariah e o Ray fingiam que não conheciam os quatro,enquanto isso no Hotel...

Kenny:- tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?

Gritava o Kenny de dentro do seu quarto pro Dih que esperava do lado de fora...

Dih:-foi voce que quis desse jeito,mas vai dar certo!confie em mim!

Kenny:-é disso que eu tenho medo...

Dih:-você consertou a minha beyblade,e eu fiquei te devendo uma,só quero pagar a minha dívida

Disse ele enquanto via o Tyson chegar carregando um buquê de rosas

Dih:-trouxe o que eu pedi?

Tyson:-trouxe,você não sabe o trabalho que deu não comer essas delícias de chocolate,e eu nem sei se isso vai dar certo!

Então o Dih sussurra pro Tyson

Dih:-eu também não,mas temos que dar esperança pra ele né?

Kenny:-eu ouvi isso!

Disse ele saindo do quarto vestido do jeito normal dele,então o Dih olhou pra ele e disse...

Dih:-temos que mudar isso

-tem razão!desse jeito ta muito mal!

Dih:-ah!oi Júlia,me ajuda a mudar as roupas do CDF aqui?

Júlia:-claro venham comigo

E levou os três pro quarto do Dih e do Raul...

Dih:-por que nós estamos aqui?

Júlia:você já vai ver

Disse ela pegando uma camisa de manga comprida branca,uma de manga curta azul,uma calça jeans e um All Star preto...

Júlia:-veste isso!

Alguns minutos depois o Kenny saiu do banheiro muito vermelho,já vestido com todas aquelas roupas...

Júlia:-tá,agora o cabelo

Então ela arrumou a franja do Kenny deixando ela meio de lado,só quando ela terminou o Dih e o Tyson perceberam e disseram...

Dih e Tyson:-emo!(eu sei que emo é um estilo de música,não de se vestir mas tudo bem XP)

Enquanto isso no parque...

Tais:-mas já?eu eu sei que vocês mais algumas vezes

Max:-eu disse isso pra ela,mas ela insistiu e eu aceitei

Disse ele um pouco vermelho

Max:-mudando de assunto onde estava você e o Kai?faz tempo que agente ta aqui e vocês não apareciam!

Os dois ficaram imediatamente vermelhos,e trocaram um olhar rápido mas não responderam.

Kai:-vamos embora...

Disse ele enquanto o Ray e a Mariah iam na frente,seguidos do Max e da Sommy,e dele e da Tais. De volta ao hotel, o Kenny andava muito nervoso até o quarto da Emily,então ele chegoue bateu na porta meio que tremendo e ela atendeu...

Emily:-Kenny?o que você está fazendo aqui?

Kenny:-podemos conversar?é que..que eu queria te dar isso aqui

Disse ele dando o buquê e os chocolates pra ela

Kenny:-e também queria pedir desculpas pelos vexames que eu dou na sua frente,mas é que eu gosto de você...de verdade

Disse ele se atropelando e dando um selinho na Emily,que pra surpresa dele sorriu e disse...

Emily:-é a primeira vez que você faz isso né?

O Kenny ficou mais vermelho que nunca,mas fez que sim

Emily:-é assim que se faz...

Disse ela dando um beijo de verdade no Kenny,que arregalou os olhos de susto!

Fim do cap 16!

Terminei mais um capitulo!não tenho muitos avisos pra dar,mas do próximo capítulo em diante eu vou começar a responder as reviews do jeito que o ta pedindo,a não ser d quem não é cadastrado(continuo respondendo aqui) e também vo pedir pra entrarem no blog da AFATPB!(propaganda! XD)

Agora as reviews(continuem m andando por favor):

**-Kairy-Chan-:**sério?eu achei que tinha ficado um pouco curto pra uma declaração mas...hehe,isso vai acaba logo(ta quase no final XD),sobre as fotos e o Kai,no próximo capítulo tem mais ok? **Littledark:**ainda não foi dessa vez XD. **Dih-Doug:**impressão sua(enganei todos dessa vez XD) **Kaina H. Granger******que bom que você gostou,isso depois de você ter falado que nos gostava XD que coisa não? O.O' **Hikari-Hilary-Chan:**não precisa exagerar tanto XP,mas que bom que você gostou ' ,vo tentar continuar ok? XD


	18. Encontro e a segunda Semifinal

Obs:antes de começar esse cap eu esqueci três coisas no cap anterior,primeiro eu esqueci d explicar o que é emo então vo pegar a review do Dih e explicar "emo é quem gosta de ouvir emocore(tipo bandas como:CPM 22,Rufio,Forfun,etc...) e que ás vezes se veste mais ou menos como a descrção que a mione11 fez(ás vezes porque emo não é de vestir é de ouvir ¬¬')".

Segundo,eu queria agradecer a Kaina porque foi ela quem me deu a idéia da declaração do Kenny(não exatamente assim mas...) XP

Terceiro,é que a frase da Tais era pra sair assim:"eu pensei que vocês iam ficar mais algumas vezes", e agora chega de conversa XD

Cap 17-Encontro e a segunda Semi-final

Quando os dois se separaram o Kenny ainda estava assustado e trêmulo,então ele perguntou pra Emily

Kenny:-você não me achava um idiota?

Emily:-ainda acho,mas é por isso que eu te amo seu bobo!

Kenny:-e-enão agente pode fazer isso de novo?

Emily:-claro,quando você quiser!

E puxou ele pra outro beijo,algumas horas e muitos 'isso de novo' depois,os dois desceram pra jantar,já estavam todos lá em baixo,inclusive a Sommy e o Max,que não faziam questão nenhuma de esconder que estavam namorando,o que deixava o Dih morrendo de ciúmes da irmã...

Tom:-não acredito que você ta com ciúmes dela!

Dih:-não é ciúmes,é que sei lá ela namorando e eu...

Então a Júlia e a Salima chegam e a Júlia diz...

Júlia:-e você...

Dih:-também tenho namorada,mas no começo é diferente

Concertou ele o mais rápido que pode e deu um beijo nela...

Tom:-que coisa melosa...

Salima:-você fala isso porque fica com vergonha

Ele riu e deu um selinho nela,o resto da noite foi normal,só o que aconteceu foi que Daichi sumiu outra vez e o Dih provou cou um pouco a Sommy que queria brigar com ele,mas o Max não deixou,quando ele entrou no quarto já era bem tarde,mas só o Kai estava lá,assistindo tv num volume bem alto porque parecia que estavam demolindo o quarto ao lado,com a altura do ronco do Tyson e do Daichi,mas assim que o Max se arrumou pra dormir e colocou os tampões de ouvido muito bem colocados,o Kai desligou a televisão e ficou quieto...

Max:-boa noite Kai

Kai:-hun...(tradução:boa noite pra você também Max)

O Max dormiu logo,e o Kai percebendo que o Ray não ia voltar tão cedo,se levantou e foi dar uma volta,então ele ouviu alguém digitando alguma coisa,pensou que era o kenny,mas assim que ele saiu do corredor viu que era a Tais que estava lá,tão concentrada que nem percebeu que o Kai estava lá olhando pra ela,então ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio(sim o Kai!)...

Kai:-pensei que o kenny não emprestava esse computador idiota pra ninugém

A tata quase deu um pulo de susto...

Tata:-K-Kai?o-o que vocês está fazendo aqui?

Kai:-você não respondeu a minha pergunta...

Tata:-er...eu jurei pra ele que devolvia tudo do jeito que estava depois que arrumasse as fotos,e que também dava algumas da Emily pra ele,mas ta difícil de escolher as melhores,quer dizer,não só dela...você me ajuda Kai?

Kai:-ahn...claro

Disse ele ficando um pouco vermelho,mas ele sentou do lado dela e eles começaram a escolher as fotos,sem perceber os dois foram ficando cada vez mais perto e então a Tais perguntou uma coisa que não tinha nada a ver com o que eles estavam fazendo...

Tais:-você vai ver a Semi-final amanhã,não,hoje?

Kai:-sim,por que?

Tais:-bom é que eu estava pensando se eu estava pensando se você queria ir comigo...mas deixa pra lá é claro que você vai com os outros Bladebreakers...

Kai:-não,na verdade eu gostaria muito de ir com você...

Tais:-sério?

Os dois ficaram absurdamente vermelhos,mas o Kai disse que sim,então os dois combinaram de ir,e assim que eles terminaram a Tais fechou o laptop,mais ainda tinha um CD de fotos pra ela organizar,então o Kai perguntou tentando fazer os dois não se afastarem...

Kai:-o que tem nesse CD?

Tais:-são as fotos que eu tirei de você,mas eu não vou colocar elas no álbum porque eu quero guardá-las pra mim...

O rosto dos dois foi se aproximando cada vez mais,mas a Tais se deu conta do que estava fazendo e então disse...

Tais:-até amanhã Kai!

Deu um beijo no rosto dele e foi pro seu quarto,e pela primeira vez o Kai soube o que era ficar com cara de bobo.De manhã os Bladebreakers a Sommy e a Hillary,eles se perguntavam por que o Kai e a Tais não tinham aparecido,mas foram sem eles mesmo assim,até que o Ray percebeu...

Ray:-acho que eles foram juntos pro Stadium.

Hillary:-talvez,um encontro não é exatamente a especialidade dos dois,mas pelo menos eles estão tentando

Disse ela olhando pro Tyson,que não entendeu nada,assim que eles chegaram viram que os dois estavam um do lado do outro,a Tais vermelha e o Kai mais ainda,então o Tyson disse...

Tyson:-olha lá eles!O K...

A Hillary tampou a boca dele antes que ele terminasse e puxou ele pra um canto.

Hillary:-seu tonto!não ta vendo que eles não querem agente por perto?

Tyson:-eu sei,mas ele é da nossa equipe!

Hillary:-idiota!você é mesmo um tapado!

Disse a Hillary saindo furiosa com o Tyson...

Tyson:-como assim tapado? Hillary!espera aí!HILLARY!

E o Tyson saiu atrás dela,enquanto lá em Baixo a Salima acabava de ganhar a 1ª luta e foi correndo beijar o Tom na frente de todo mundo.

Fim do cap 17!

Como eu to de férias,vou tentar atualizar essa fic mais rápido e fazer capítulos maiores,o mesmo pra outra,só o "Manual de relacionamentos do Ray" que vai ficar com capítulos curtos mesmo XD

Agora as reviews(tirando as que eu já respondi,se eu esqueci de alguém me avisa!XD)

Xonikax:que bom que você ta gostando,hehe,a Sonia da fic é amiga do meu primo,e que é loca pelo Max XD(ainda bem,porque se fosse pelo Kai ia ter briga ¬¬')continua lendopor favor:)


	19. Sorte

Cap 18-Sorte

O Kane perdeu na vez dele e agora a última luta seria entre o Tom e o Brooklyn

Tom:-oi Brooklyn!

Brooklyn:-oi!tá pronto pra perder?

Tom:-humn...não,por que? o.O

Brooklyn:-por nada ¬¬'

Jezzman:-estão prontos?3,2,1...

Brooklyn e Tom:- Let it rip!

Os dois começaram atacando ao mesmo tempo,mas o Brooklyn era mais forte,o que fez com que a beyblade do Tom quase saísse,enquanto isso...

Max:-que cara é essa Tyson?

Tyson:-a Hillary me chamou de tapado e eu nem sei porque!

Ray:-vocês ainda não entenderam né?

Disse ele rindo dos dois,lá em baixo as coisas continuava do mesmo jeito,nenhum dos dois conseguia ganhar do outro,mas o Brooklyn estava bem menos preocupado com isso...

Brooklyn:-quer saber?cansei disso,Zeus!rei das trevas!

Dessa vez a beyblade do Tom saiu sem ele nem reagir...

Enquanto o Tom ficava bravo por ter perdido,o Brooklyn dava um 'tchauzinho' pro Kai,que só não desceu lá pra bater nele porque a Tais não deixou...

Kai:-Brooklyn idiota...

Tais:-concordo com você,mas eu não vou te deixar ir até lá e socar ele porque vai ser muito melhor se você fizer isso na frente de todo mundo depois de amanhã...

Kai:-vamos embora...

Entãso os dois saíram,a Tais rindo um pouco do Kai e ainda meio nervoso por causa do Brooklyn,e quando eles chegaram no hotel...

Tais:-gostei muito de hoje.

Kai:-eu também...

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos e ficaram muito vermelhos...

Kai:-humn,você...vai...depois de amanhã?

Tais:-vou,te vejo depois?

Kai:-tudo bem...

O resto da tarde e o dia seguinte foram normais,quer dizer,quase normais,o Kenny não desgrudava da Emily,a Sommy estava ainda mais grudada no Max e quase fez o coitado parar no hospital de tanto pular nele,o Kai estava um pouco menos quieto,o Ray estava histérico,o Diachi sumia toda hora e o Tyson comia duas vezes mais,até que na manhã da final,a Tais,a Mariah,a Sommy,a Hillary,a Emily,o Tom e o Dih,acordaram bem cedo porque eles iam pro stadium junto com os Bladebreakers e a BEGA,e no café da manhã,o Dih e o Tyson resolveram competir pra ver quem comia mais...

Ray:-os dois vão explodir!

Tom:-to ficando enjoado só de olhar

Tais:-o pior é que...olhem a mesa que eles estão sentados...

Disse ela apontando pra uma mesa toda suja e cheia de restos de comida,no meio de toda aquela bagunça dava pra ver alguém,a notícia ruim é que esse alguém era o Kai,a notícia pior é que ele estava ficando irritado com isso,e as coisas não melhoraram muito quando o Brooklyn apareceu...

Brooklyn:-oi gente!oi Kai,é um bom dia pra uma final não?

Disse ele se sentando no "campo de batalha",que resmungou alguma coisa sobre ser um bom dia pra descarregar um 38 também,mas o Brooklyn não deu atenção.Uma hora depois a BEGA e os Bladebreakers já estavam no stadium,mas ainda faltavam alguns minutos pra começar...

Daichi:-já ta tudo lotado!

Ray:-tá mesmo,ei,o que eles estão fazendo aqui?

Disse o Tyson olhando pro Tom,pra Hillary,pro Dih,pra Tais,pra Emily e pra Mariah,então a Tais explicou...

Tata:-é que a Hillary pediu um "favorzinho" pro Sr.Dickenson e ele deixou,mas cadê o Kai?

Ray:-deve estar terminando de se arrumar,por que?

Tata:-nada,só que eu queria dizer boa sorte pra ele...

Disse ela meio desanimada,então o Tom entrou na conversa...

Tom:-Ray,por que você não mostra pra mim e pra Tais a sua nova Driger hein?

O Ray olhou pro tom por alguns instantes e finalmente entendeu...

Ray:-ah,claro!deixa eu pegar ela,ah não!esqueci lá em baixo!

Tom:-vamos até lá então!

Tata:-mas...

Ray e Tom:-você vem ou não?

Sem escolha a Tais foi com eles,e assim que os três entraram no vestiário dos Bladebreakers,encontraram o Kai sentado e esperando a final começar,ele já estava pronto,mas alguma coisa dizia pra ele ficar...

Kai:-o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Ray:- é que eu esqueci a Drigger e queria mostrar ela pra Tais e pro Tom

O Kai percebeu que a beyblade do Ray estava no bolso dele mas não falou nada,até que o Ray e o Tom deram uma desculpa pra sair e deixaram o Kai e a Tata sozinhos...

Kai:-então...

Tais:-o que?

Kai:-foi só a beyblade do Ray que te trouxe até aqui?

Sem perceber o Kai se levantou e foi até onde a Tata estava

Tais:-não,eu queria...queria...queria te desejar boa sorte!

E deu um selinho nele,quando ela ia se virar pra sair correndo o Kai segurou ela prelo braço,e quando ela se virou pra dizer alguma coisa,ele foi mais rápido e beijou ela,que não pensou duas vezes e aprofundou o beijo ainda mais,e quando os dois se separaram...

Tais:-Kai...

Kai:-agora sim eu vou ter sorte...

Disse ele saindo,mas dando um leve sorriso(daquele que faz 10 entre 10 fãs do Kai terem um ataque do coração!) antes de fechar a porta,deixando a Tata meio atordoada por alguns segundos,enquanto isso lá em cima...

Tyson:-você ta ai Kai,onde você andou?

Kai:-não interessa...

Disse ele frio como sempre,mas olhando pro Tom e pro Ray,que se fizeram de desentendidos,logo depois a Tais apareceu e não pode deixar de notar os olhares do tipo 'o que essa garota estava fazendo com o Kai lá em baixo?' do fã-clube do Kai...

Sommy:-nem precisa dizer nada...

Tata:-eu sei,o Ray já deve ter contado...

Emily:-e precisa?

Tata;-como assim?

Hillary:-tava na cara!só faltava vocês dois saberem disso.

Tata:-o.O

Mariah:-anda,conta tudo!

E enquanto a Tais contava,o Daichi ia fazer a 1ª luta contra a Ming-Ming.

Fim do cap 18!

Finalmente!depois de algum tempo sem atualizar,aqui está o capítulo 18!é que a inspiração dessa fic foi tirar umas férias e só voltou agora XD

Agora as Reviews que eu não respondi(continuem mandando por favor!):

**Andressa:**ainda bem que você gostou,continuar eu vou,só não sei quando vou escrever o próximo capítulo XD.O é meio complicado no começo mesmo,mas com o tempo dá pra pegar o jeito,e sobre o MSN,o seu não apareceu,mas se você quizer,olha o meu no meu profile e pode me add :)


	20. Um a Um

Olá!antes de começar tenho que corrigir algumas coisas do capítulo anterior,1º depois da parte do "campo de batalha" era pra estar escrito "Kai" e não "que",2ºquem perguntou o que aquele monte de gente tava fazendo lá foi o Ray e não o Tyson.

Agora sim o capítulo 19 XP

Cap 19-um a um

Jezzman:-estão prontos?3,2,1...

Daichi e Ming-Ming:- Let it rip!

A Dragoon Strata começou atacando, enquanto a Vênus se defendia

Ming-Ming:-você melhorou Daichi

Daichi:-s-sério?

Ninguém entendeu o porque mas o Daichi ficou muito vermelho quando a Ming-Ming falou isso...

Ming-Ming:-é,mas não o suficiente!

Então a beyblade da Ming-Ming começou um contra-ataque e a do Daichi não tinha tempo de se defender,mas se recuperou logo e com um ataque mais forte conseguiu tirar a Beyblade da Ming-Ming da cuia.Assim que o Daichi pegou a Dragoon Strata,foi correndo falar com a Ming-Ming e logo depois voltou pro banco dos Bladebreakers,enquanto o Ray ia fazer a luta dele,era pra ser o Max mas ele teimou que queria comer muitos doces pra ter enegia(e cáries)a mais pra depois.

Ray(pensando alto):-será que eu vou lutar contra o Mystel ou o Esmagador?porque o Garland vai querer lutar contra o Tyson,e vai haver um genocídio se o Brooklyn não lutar contra o Kai...

Kai(que tinha ouvido o Ray):-¬¬'

O Ray fingiu que não era com ele e viu que era o Mystel que estava esperando...

Jezzman:-estão prontos?3,2,1...

Ray e Mystel:- Let it rip!

A beyblade do Mystel começou atacando por todos os lados, como sempre,mas a Driger se desviava fácil,muito fácil...

Ray:-é só isso que você consegue?

Mystel-não mesmo,olha só!

Então a Posseydon do Mystel,começou a atacar cada vez mais rápido,e mesmo com o Ray tentando contra-atacar a Driger perdeu força e acabou parando,o Ray ficou meio triste por ter perdido mas a Mariah logo animou ele,e agora o Ray arrastava o Max pra cuia porque ele ainda não queria largar os doces...

Fim do capítulo 19!

Desculpem a demora e o capítulo horrível!mas é que eu tive alguns problemas e não deu pra atualizar antes,mas agora que eu já ta mais ou menos resolvido eu vou tentar atualizar mais rápido e fazer um capítulo melhor!

Agora as reviews que eu não respondi

KetzMafoyHiwatari:é!também achei essa parte muito fofa!e pra entrar no site é só ir onde ta escrito "register" XP

Dark Angel:-olá!sem problema!eu também tenho inveja dela!(vai sonhando o Kai é MEU! Mas eu empresto ele brincadeira),sério?legal,a parte do Kenny foi um pouco difícil de fazer(só tive a idéia na hora).já disse que não tem problema(eu tb amo Draco e Ginny,e Rony e Hermione : D),continua lendo por favor! '

Camila Castro:oi,não faz mal,hehe,que bom que você ta gostando da fic,ah! O Tyson e a Hillary não vão demorar muito pra se acertar :)


	21. Max,Tyson e Kai

Cap 20-Max,Tyson e Kai

Enquanto era arrastado até a cuia,o Max protestava quase aos berros

Max:-NAO!eu não quero lutar agora!eu quero comer DOCES!

Ray:-pensa bem Max,se você lutar agora,pode ganhar mais doces depois

Max:-sério?então eu posso ganhar,muitos,muito,MUITOS doces?

Ray:-pode!

Max:-YES!

Então o Max se livrou com certa facilidade do Ray e foi fazer a sua luta contra o Esmagador...

Max:-vamos logo que eu quero comer doces!

Sommy(berrando lá de trás):-e ficar comigo!

Max(respondendo pra Sommy):-é,isso também!

Esmagador:-tá bom! E eu vou ganhar de você pela Mônica!(ele sempre faz isso XP)

Jezzman:-estão prontos?3,2,1...

Max e Esmagador:- Let it rip!

Então a Draciel do Max começou, como sempre,na defesa e a beyblade do esmagador foi para o ataque,o problema é que o ataque do Esmagador apesar de ter pouca estratégia,era muito forte e nem o Max conseguia se agüentar..

Esmagador:-Gigars pega ele!

Max:-Draciel!Não!

Tarde demais,a beyblade do esmagador mandou a do Max pra fora da cuia,ele ficou meio chateado mais foi cumprimentar o Esmagador e o resto da BEGA,quando ele voltou pro banco dos Bladebreakers ainda estava triste,mas a Sommy e uma bacia de doces resolveram o problema,enquanto isso o Kai e o Tyson discutiam pra ver quem seria o próximo.

Kai:-vai você agora...

Tyson:-por que eu?

Kai:-porque o Garland quer lutar com você,e eu com o Brooklyn e a essa hora ele provavelmente está dormindo...

Tyson:-tá bom...¬¬'

Então ele foi lutar contra o Garland

Garland:-não esperava ver você tão cedo Tyson

Tyson:-mas já é quase uma da tarde O.O

Garland:-esquece,vamos começar...

Jezzman:-estão prontos?3,2,1...

Tyson e Garland:- Let it rip!

As duas beyblades partiram para o ataque assim que a luta começo,no entanto os ataques do Garland eram mais fortes,mesmo assim ele tinha dificuldades pra se defender do Tyson.

Garland:-você melhorou Tyson,mas não o suficiente e está na hora de eu acabar com isso.APOLLON!

Tyson:-então vem!DRAGOON!

O que o Garland não sabia era que o Tyson estava guardando energia pro ataque final,o que fez a Dragoon atacar com mais força e a Apollon saiu da cuia.

Tyson:-YES!ganhei!

Ele ficou tão feiliz que nem foi falar com o Garland e saiu direto para o lado dos Bladebreakers,lá a primeira pessoa que veio falar com ele foi a Hillary,que praticamente pulou em cima dele,fazendo os dois caírem no chão e deram um selinho sem querer...

Hillary(vermelha como um tomate):-er...descupla

Tyson:-n-não tem problema...

Enquanto isso o Kai se levantava e ia fazer a luta dele,mas antes de ir ele e a Tata trocaram alguns olhares meio indiscretos...

Brooklyn:-oi Kai!tudo bem com você?

Kai:-hunf(tradução:oi,comigo tudo bem,e com você?)

Brooklyn:-legal comigo também!podemos começar?

O kai não disse nada,apenas colocou a Dranzer no lançador,então o Jezzman começou

Jezzman:-estão prontos?3,2,1...

Kai e Brooklyn:- Let it rip!

Os dois começaram muito iguais,quando um atacava o outro defendia com dificuldade,mas nenhum dos dois pareciam preocupados com isso.

Brooklyn:-ótimo ataque Kai,mas é só isso que você consegue?

Kai:é?então olha só!VAI DRANZER!

O poder da Dranzer aumentou,mas o da beyblade do Brooklyn também.

Brooklyn:-é,o poder aumentou mesmo,que coisa não? O.O

Kai:-hn...

Então eles voltaram a atacar e se defender com dificuldade,até que os dois já estavam muito cansados,e só tinahm energia pra mais um ataque...

Kai:-DRANZER!

Brooklyn:ZEUS!

O choque foi muito forte,tanto que quando ninguém conseguiu ver o que tinha acontecido,até que todos viram as duas beyblades...

Jezzman:-só tem uma beyblade girando e é...A DRANZER!os Bladebreakers são campeões mundiais pela segunda vez!

A torcida foi a loucura,os Bladebreakers e todos que estavam com eles pulavam como malucos,foi então que todos pararam pra ver uma atitude que todos eles achavam que o Kai não teria nem e dois milhões de anos,ele estava bem em frente ao Brooklyn,e estendeu a mão pra ele!e o Brooklyn aceitou e apertou a mão dele também!passado o choque,o Brooklyn foi para o lado da BEGA e o Kai pro lado dos Bladebreakers...

Todos:-eu pensei que você odiasse o Brooklyn

Kai:-eu ainda não gosto dele,mas não faz sentido brigar por coisa do passado..

Depois disso,o Kai e a Tata foram pra um lugar mais reservado,o que deixou o fã clube do príncipe Kai(alguém aí lembrou de Fruits Basket?) com uma enorme dor de cotovelo,enquanto isso...

Max:-gente,o Daichi sumiu de novo!

Ray:-onde será que ele está?

Tyson:-vamos procurar ele!

Então o Dih,o Max,o Ray,o Tom e o Tyson foram procurá-lo no vestiário,lá em baixo eles se separaram um pouco,até que o Tyson ouviu o Daichi conversando com alguém onde eles estavam antes da luta...

Daichi:-você disse que não ia ficar triste se eu ganhasse

Pessoa:-eu sei,mas é que parte da culpa foi minha por...

Daichi:-esquece isso ta bom?

E bem na hora que o Tyson abriu a porta viu que o Daichi estava beijando a Ming-Ming!

Tyson:-O.O'

Então ele saiu e disse...

Tyson:-gente,venham ver isso!

Então todos viram a cena e saíram...

Tom:-nenhuma palavra sobre o que agente viu aqui certo?

Os outros:-tá!

Mas assim que ele saíram...

Dih e Ray:-vocês não sabem o que agente viu!

Os outros:-o que?

Então os cinco se juntaram e contaram o que houve.Mais tarde eles souberam que ia ter uma festa na noite seguinte,então o Tyson,a Tata,o Tom,o Kai,o Dih,o Ray e a Mariah sairam pra aproveitarem elhor o lugar onde eles estavam,até que todos viram a Hillary,ela estava sozinha comendo um chocolate...

Tom:-Tyson,vai lá falar com a Hillary!

Tyson:-naõ sei...

Kai:-não seja idiota

Ray:-vai logo!

Tata:-agente te ajuda...

Mariah:-...se você percisar!

então todos foram se esconder e o Tyson foi falar com a Hillary.

Fim do cap 20!

Espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado melhor,ou pelo menos mais longo! XPbom,agora que o campeonato mundial acabou faltam o Tyson e a Hillary,talvez eles fiquem juntos já no próximo capítulo,que é o penúltimo!

até mais e MANDEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR!


	22. Algumas coisas nunca mudam

Obs:eu sei q eu disse q esse era o penúltimo capítulo,mas eu to com alguns problemas,então infelizmente esse é o último capítulo: (

Cap 21-Algumas coisas nunca mudam

Assim que o Tyson chegou perto da Hillary ele disse

Tyson:-er...Hillary posso te pedir uma coisa?

Hillary:-pode

Tyson:-é que eu queria...queria...um pedaço do seu chocolate!você me dá?

A Hillary achou que ou o Tyson era idiota ou ele queria mesmo o chocolate,ou as duas coisas,e só tinha um jeito de saber...

Hillary:-tá bom,abre a boca e fecha os olhos...

Tyson:-o que?

Hillary:-faz o que eu to dizendo.

Alguma coisa disse pro Tyson obedecer,ele obedeceu e assim que fez isso a Hillary Beijou ele,que correspondeu totalmente,e assim que os dois se separaram...

Hillary:-quer o chocolate agora?

Perguntou ela vermelha,e ele respondeu também envergonhado...

Tyson:-eu preferia outro beijo seu...

E os dois se beijaram de novo,enquanto isso 6 pessoas olhavam a cena...

Tom:-deu certo!

Dih:-vamos estourar fogos!

Mas antes que ele pudesse tentar alguma coisa,todos pularam em cima dele

Kai:-se você fizer isso costuro sua boa e te colo numa parece...

Tata:-e eu ajudaria...se não fosse amiga da sua irmã! ¬¬'

Todos:-¬¬U

Enquanto isso a Hillary ia embora,e disse pro Tyson alguma coisa como 'te vejo de noite' mas ele estava atordoado demais pra ouvir ela,então ele chegou pros outro e disse...

Tyson:-vocês viram...eu...ela...nós...

Ray:-sim,agente viu tudo!

Disse ele ajudando o Tyson a se sentar porque ele ainda tremia dos pés a cabeça...

O resto do tempo foi normal,a não ser pelos casais que não se desgrudavam e pelo Tyson e a Hillary ficarem entre tapas e beijos(literalmente!),até que chegou a hora da festa...

Dih:-o sr.Dickenson deixou eu ajudar os 'tiozinhos' lá dos fogos!

Todos:-e isso é bom? O.O

Dih:-não se preocupem,eu vou tentar não acertar vocês ¬¬'

Depois de algum tempo conversando,cada um foi fazer o que achava mais interessante e depois voltava pra conversar mais,e ficaram nisso até que chegou a hora dos fogos e o Dih,como prometido não acertou ninguém,mas alguns rojões passaram um pouco perto demais do Max...

Algumas semanas depois,de volta á escola,o Max,a Sommy e a Tata estavam conversando no corredor e o Kai estava um pouco mais afastado,onde a Tais estava ele estava perto e vice-versa,era engraçado ver isso porque nenhum do dois confessava que estavam namorando...

Sommy:-as férias passaram tão rápido...

Max:-eu nem tive férias direito T.T

A Tata ia falar alguma coisa,mas nesse instante um monte de garotas do fã-clube do príncipe Kai(nota:Fruits Basket! XD),passou por eles,mas como o Max e a Sommy perceberam que elas iam avançar no Kai eles impediram...

Garota 1:-o que foi?

Max:-nem tentem chegar perto dele.

Garota 2:-por que?

Sommy:-porque ele já tem namorada!

Garota 1:-e quem é?

Sommy e Max:-ela!

Disseram eles apontando pra Tais

Garota 2:-e daí?

Aquele foi simplesmente o fim,a Tata ficou furiosa e abriu caminho pelo monte de garotas e pelo Max e a Sommy,foi até onde o Kai estava e deu lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego,e pra surpresa de todos menos do Max e da Sommy,ele correspondeu.Assim que os dois se separaram...

Tata:-escutem aqui,o Kai é MEU namorado!e se eu pegar alguma de vocês dando em cima dele de novo vocês vão se ver comigo!

E saiu pelo meio da multidão arrastando um Kai muito mais calado que o normal com ela,e então a maioria foi embora,menos a Sommy e o Max que ficaram parados,bastante impressionados com a cena.

Max:-foi...assustador,muito bom,mas assustador!

Sommy:-é...

Concordou ela com a cabeça,já o Kai e a Tata na sala de aula...

Kai:-não sabia que era tão fácil te irritar...

Tata(ficando vermelha):-d-desculpa mas é que...

Kai:-não precisa se desculpar,eu não agüentava mais aquilo e...o que você disse... é verdade...

Os dois iam se beijar de novo mas apareceram o Ray e a Mariah(nota:eles só ajudaram,tinham que atrapalhar um pouco também né? XD) e a Tata e a Mariah foram pra um lugar e o Kai e o Ray se sentaram nas suas carteiras,cinco minutos depois apareceram o Tyson e a Hillary...

Hillary:-você é um idiota!

Tyson:-você que é!

Hillary:-nunca mais quero olhar na sua cara!

Tyson:-nem eu na sua!sua gorda!

Os dois ficaram se encarando,enquanto o Kai e o Ray olhava casa um no seu relógio.

Kai:-cinco segundos pra eles voltarem...

Ray:-não,três.Vamos contar?

Kai:-sim.

Ray e Kai:-5,4...

Tyson:-erm...Hillary...

Hillary:-o que?

Tyson:-você não é...não é gorda...

Hillary:-você acha?

Tyson:-sim...me desculpa?

Hillary:-claro!

E foi se sentar com o Tyson,enquanto a Júlia,a Salima e a Sommy entravam furiosas na sala como Max tentando aclamar elas.

Mariah:-o que aconteceu?

Sommy:-o idiota do meu irmão e o seu melhor amigo tapado,trancaram o Kenny no armário de vassouras,e agora tão levando bronca.

Tata:-mas isso é normal pra eles...

Salima:-mas não quando agente ta perto,quase pegaram todo mundo!

Júlia:-eu disse que só o Laxante na caixa d'agua tava bom,mas NÃO eles tinham que fazer mais!também agora eu duvido que o Kenny vá concertar as Beyblades deles de novo u.u' e a Emily também ta lá querendo bater nos dois...

Mais tarde entraram os quatro num silêncio total,mas não durou muito porque a Júlia e a Salima obrigaram o Dih e o Tom a pedir desculpas pro Kenny e ele acabou aceitando.Alguns minutos depois a aula começou,o Kenny e a Emily prestaram atenção,o Tyson,o Tom e o Max dormiram,o Kai e o Ray conferiram se o céu era mesmo azul,o Dih escreveu seus planos de explodir o mundo e resto das garotas trocou bilhetinhos,depois que a aula acabou e eles estava indo embora...

Tyson:-será que o Sr.Dickenson já decidiu quando vai ser o próximo campeonato mundial?

Max:-porque você quer saber disso?

Tyson:-porque a gente tem que treinar ué!

Dih:-o Tyson treinando?deve ta doente!

Disse ele colocando a mão na testa do Tyson pra ver se ele não estava com febre.

Tyson:-não é isso,é eu quero ser o...o...o que vem depois de tetracampeão mesmo?

Kai:-pentacampeão,idiota...

Max:-isso!ele quer ser o pentacampeão idiota!

Kai:-parte desse título elejá conseguiu...

Disse o Kai passando por eles.

Tyson:-ei!como assim?volta aqui Kai!KAI!

E ele saiu correndo pra tentar alcançar o Kai,os outros tentaram impedir,mas não dava mais,e além disso,algumas coisas nunca mudam.

**FIM!**

Pois é 10 meses e 3 dias depois do 1º capítulo eu FINALMENTE CONSEGUI TERMINAR ESSA FIC!peço desculpas pra quem eu falei que esse capítulo era o último mas se eu não colocasse tudo num capítulo só talvez a minha preguiça não me deixasse terminar!XP

ah!também peço desculpas pelos erros de continuidade e gramática XD

Agradecimentos especiais:a todos os que tiveram paciência de ler,de mandar reviews e de me cobrar pelo próximo capítulo!


End file.
